Mysteries, Movies, and Disney Characters
by Satire By Sunset
Summary: While hangin out in Disney World, the James siblings suddenly enter another dimension where they are forced to go on a scavenger hunt to save the world and the Disney World. CrAzyNeSs ensues!
1. Not Your Average Bedtime Story

_It was a warm, summer night when Irene Jane James told the story to her nephews. The whole thing began just as any night of babysitting ends. The boys began to whine because she told them to go to bed and she did not know how to reason with them._

"_I want to watch the rest of Lion King!" Parker, the younger of the two boys, cried. He held his Goofy plush toy tightly against chest. Irene tucked the little six-year-old in. His older brother, Noah, sat on the bed across from Parker's, rolling his eyes._

"_It's not like you've watched that movie about ten times today," he said sarcastically. Parker stuck his tongue at Noah. Noah went back at his Nintendo game, without any comebacks. Irene walked over to Noah's bed and pulled his game away. Noah gave her a dirty look._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" he asked. _

"_Hey, watch you're language!" Irene yelled. _

"_Dad says it all that time," he said. _

"_You're ten years old. You're not allowed to say that kind of language," she explained. Noah placed his head against his pillow, pouting._

"_You know, Aunt Irene, you can sometimes be a real bit…"_

"_If you use that language one more time, I'm going to wash it out with soap, do you understand?" Irene hissed. Both Noah and Parker cowered. They knew not to mess with her when she hissed. Irene was usually lenient about some things, like staying up about fifteen minutes later or having one cookie before dinner, but she had her limits. _

_Once, Noah and Parker were caught eating all of their Halloween candy before dinner, and Irene got so mad, that she made them eat every bits of food that was on their plate, including the vegetables. Noah and Parker ate most of it. They were almost about to throw-up from both the candy and dinner, when Irene let them go. She said that it was a warning. The boys learned to not toy with her after that._

_Irene placed the game on the top shelf, as Noah climbed under his covers. Parker's green eyes brightened with an idea._

"_Can you tell use a story?" he asked. "Just one before we go to bed, please."_

_Noah growled. "Bed-time stories are for babies." _

_Irene sat on the edge of Parker's bed. She gazed over at Parker's Disney paraphernalia. Looking at it gave her a story in mind. _

"_Have I ever told you boys of the true story behind Disney World?"_

_Parker shook his head enthusiastically as Noah groaned. Noah did not want to hear anything that had to do with Disney or anything he considered "babyish." Parker, on the other hand, sat up and was ready to listen._

"_What is it?" he asked. Irene smiled._

"_Have you wondered shat makes Disney World so special? Why do millions of people from all over the world flock over to this one park when there are faster rides, bigger shows, and cheaper prices at other places?_

"_I can tell you why. It's that delightful feeling that people get when they enter the park. People get chills down their spine when they enter the park. Feelings of adventure and excitement flood throughout the guests as they walk through the gate. It's as thought there really is magic in the park."_

"_I know what you mean," Parker exclaimed happily._

"_And now for the reason why this feeling exists," Irene began. "There really is magic in the park."_

"_Oh please," Noah scoffed. _

"_No, I'm serious," Irene continued. "As people walk onto a ride, Disney characters and other magical creatures sweep by them, unnoticed, leaving bits of magic behind to give guests that magical chill down their spine._

"_The problem is people can't see it. These creatures live in a whole other dimension, that to call the Hundredth Dimension. They are what people like to call ideas, some known to the world and others that are still waiting to be seen. Invisible to the world, they can see things that normal people can't see._

"_Your aunt AJ and your uncle Conan, and I figured this out about five years, when I was about fifteen years old. We were able to enter the Hundredth Dimension because of our kindness, our imagination, and our names…"_

AJ and Conan hated their real names. Our mom was an editor for "Holmes Monthly," a magazine with mystery stories, and our dad was a detective, so they thought it would be cute to name their children after famous mystery writers. So, on January 19, AJ was given the name Agatha Christie James, and Conan was given the name Arthur Conan Doyle James. Although our parents thought it was neat, the twins hated it. They were so happy by the invention of nicknames that they have gone by AJ and Conan since they were three

Me, on the other hand, was given a name that required no nickname. When I was born about a year later, my mom and dad could not figure out a famous female mystery (they thought I was going to be a boy and name me Edgar Allan Poe James). So they choose to name after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character, Irene Adler, from his novel A Scandal in Bohemia, who apparently was the only woman that was able to outsmart Sherlock Holmes. My middle name was inspired by Agatha Christie's character, Jane Marple.

The twins have always been jealous that my name wasn't as embarrassing as their's, but if it weren't for our names, Jess probably wouldn't have chosen us.

Confused? I'll start from the beginning. We were in line for Splash Mountain, which, of course, took forever to get through. AJ, Conan, began to play a game of Twenty Questions. We were trying to guess who Conan was.

"Are you bigger than a bread box?" I asked. I loved saying ever since I heard the saying in a commercial.

"Yes, I'm way bigger than a bread box," he said. AJ pondered for a moment.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"I could be," he said. That confused us. He said he was quite valuable, but yet people run over it all the time. how could something so treasured not be real? It couldn't be love or anything like that, because that's real. That's when AJ's chocolate chip brown eyes glittered. Her lips curled into sneaky smile.

"You are the streets of gold," she said. Conan nodded. I smacked my head. Duh! He used that one last month. Still, it was pretty clever idea.

We decided to end our game after that, because we were at the front of the line. I noticed that were going to have the front seats. Score! I saw the excitement on AJ and Conan's faces when they realized it, too (we have this weird thing where we know what we're thinking without talking. We're pretty close, even though we're not much alike).

Just as I was going to celebrate out loud, I could hear a child from behind talking to his mom.

"Mom, do we have to leave?" he asked. He wasn't whining. He was just curious.

"Honey, we have to go back home," she told him. "We can't stay here forever." I felt sort of guilty. I looked at AJ and Conan and I could tell that they were listening in, too. I saw the frowns upon their faces. We all had the same idea. We sighed and turned around.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Conan said. The mother and her kid looked at me.

"Would like to cut in front us?" I asked. "I'm sorry for listening, but I heard that you are leaving tomorrow. We have front seats, but we thought your son would enjoy it more than we would."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," AJ answered. "We're sure." The mother thanked us before she and her son walked in front of us. The boy's smile seemed to lift up my guilt. As the cast member placed us in different rows, he looked up at my siblings and me, almost surprised.

"That's a pretty nice thing you did," the cast member commented. I looked up at him. I was surprised at how distinct his facial features were. He had hair redder than mine, with freckles bigger than mine. He had one light blue eye, like mine, and a hazel eye, like Conan's. His braces looked like train tracks across his teeth. He wore horn-rimmed glasses that haven't been popular since Bobby Kennedy was a boy. Plus, he was as tall as Frankenstein. I swear I could find this kid in football stadium with ease.

"Thanks," AJ said, not even caring about his looks. I thinking she was actually trying to flirt (she has weird taste in guys).

"You know you don't see kindness like that any more," he said. "What's your name?"

" Agatha Christie," Conan said, trying to tease he. She snapped her towards him, giving him a dirty look.

"And his name is Arthur Conan Doyle," she said. Conan gave her a dirty look, while growling. The cast member's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Are you guys actually named after famous mystery writers?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Now, both of the twins snapped their heads toward me with dirty looks.

"That's so wicked!" he said. AJ looked back to the cast member and changed from a roaring lion to a sweet lamb.

"Really?" she said. "Thanks." Ugh!

The cast member placed his in his pocket and took three bracelets out. Each one had a silver Mickey Mouse head charm, but in a boyish way. Each bracelet was a different color: red, blue, and green.

"No one knows about this, but these bracelets can you get to the front of line on any ride," he explained. We gasped.

"Are you serious?" Conan asked. The cast member nodded. I grinned.

"Thank you…ah…"

"Jess," he said. "My name is Jess." He held out the bracelets. Conan looked down at his arm and his eye's widened.

"Cool scar," he said. "Where'd you get it?" Jess looked at his wrist where a three-inch scar could be seen. Unlike the guys, AJ and I were more worried about how horrible it looked.

"I fell down the stairs," he said. "I had to go to the hospital and get stitched. I got more scars on my back."

"Cool!" Conan said. What is up with guys and scars and bruises? Every guy thinks it's cool that they hurt themselves in some way. Gross!

I gave a sigh of relief when the log boat floated in. Conan took the bracelets and thanked him before we got in.

I sat next to Conan fighting on which bracelet we wanted. We both wanted the green one. By the time we nearly we reached the drop, he agreed that I get sit in front of the next ride if he got the green one. So we each put our bracelets and gave our normal silly faces. By the end of the ride, we were bolting to the place where they showed our pictures. Sadly, we couldn't be found anywhere.

"God, don't you hate it when our pictures," AJ commented.

"Ah, guys, I think I found our picture," Conan said, but he sounded sort of nervous. AJ and I came over We looked at the picture.

"Where?" I asked. "I can't see us."

"But that's our picture," he said. "There's the mother and kid sitting up front." I looked and realized that it was them sitting up front. But there was no one in the second and the third row…and that's where we were sitting.

"That's impossible," I exclaimed.

"It's as though we've disappeared," Conan said.


	2. Worst than a Grocery List

**Hi! Here's the second chapter. This chapter isn't the most exciting since its mostly backstory(oh joy of joys). I was going to have a movie quote at the beginning of each chapter, but I'm not sure. So, read and tell me what you think. Oh and let's if you can guess what each item is or where it is in Disney World. Tell me in your reviews. Thank you!**

"HELLO!" Conan yelled. "HELLO! ARE YOU GUYS DEAF? WE NEED HELP HERE!" Conan slammed his fist on the counter of the photo booth. We had been standing there for ten minutes None of the cast members would pay attention to us. The people in line kept passing by us, acting as though we weren't there. I was so mad, I could just spit.

"Look we were nice before, but if you don't come on the count of the ten, we will call security," I threatened. "One…Seven…" Before I could reach eight, a lady finally came up to us.

"How can I help y'all?" she asked in a southern accent. My god, this girl was gorgeous. She had wavy blonde hair, a perfect tan, and, dare I say, big breasts. Conan had forgotten all of his anger and let his teenage hormones take over. He was now looking stupid with his eyes…well, not on the cast member's face. Luckily for him, AJ still remembered why we came here.

"Ma'am, our picture at Splash Mountain was ruined," she explained. "We looked at our photo and we weren't there. Was this some kind of sick joke or something?" The cast member lifted her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"The picture!" AJ exclaimed. "We were not in the picture! Did one of your cast members 'Photoshop' us out?" The cast member face became bewildered when AJ used the word 'Photoshop.' AJ spends a lot of her time on a computer so she knows almost everything about it.

"Ma'am, I think I understand your'n problem and I can help," she said.

"Then help us!" AJ yelled. "I don't mean to be rude, but we've been waiting and everyone has ignored us!"

"That's because they can't see ya, darlin'," the cast member explained. All of snapped are heads up to her, including Conan.

"What?" we asked in unison. Man, I swear we are really triplets, because we think too much alike.

"Well isn't it obvious?" she said. "Why y'all are not featured in them photo? And why is no one payin' attention to ya? Y'all are invisible."

Okay, I not sure if she was joking or not, but either way, it sounded stupid.

"Listen…" I looked down at her name tag. My eyes widened.

"Jess?" I said. "Wait you're name is Jess?" She nodded her head. Is it possible to have two Jess' working at Disney World. I decided to think nothing of it.

"Jess, if you're trying to pull something, it isn't funny…"

"I ain't pullin' anything," she said, truthfully. "Hold on a moment." She walked out of the photo booth and stood beside us. Okay, I have never seen a cast member walk out of their post before. She stood before us, acting as though she was our friend instead of an employee.

"Look, nobody can see ya 'cause of them bracelets your'n wearin'," she explained. We lifted our bracelets and gazed at them.

"Do you know what they're for?" she asked.

"To take us to the Hundredth Dimension," Conan said. We turned to him looking surprised. Except he seemed more surprise than us.

"What?" AJ asked.

"The Hundredth Dimension…it's another dimension where Disney characters and other ideas live. How did I know…this bracelet has given me the power of intelligence?" Jess nodded her head.

"Ah, I see the powers are settling right now," she said.

"Wait, what's going on?" I said. "Why is my brother speaking gibberish?"

"Do you have a mirror?" she asked. AJ searched through her purse and picked up a compact mirror. She opened and gasped. Both Conan and I peered at the mirror and gasped, too. Normally, in our reflection, I would see Conan's tall and lean built with dark skin, from our Persian mother, and eyes like green apples dipped in caramel, with hair as black as ink; AJ's naturally athletic (although she doesn't play sports) body with tan skin and brown eyes, with auburn hair and her face just as handsome as Conan's; and me, with pale skin, from our English father (literally, he lived in England until he married our mom), green eyes, big freckles, and wavy red hair. Instead, we nothing in our reflection. Nada. Zip. Zero. Sorry, I've made my point.

How is this possible?

"So we're invisible by our bracelets?" I asked. Both Conan and Jess nodded their head.

"But how?" I asked. "Why?"

Jess sighed. "As Conan had said, y'all in the Hundredth Dimension, or the Disney World, if you wish. This here is a differen' neighborhood. There is magic and mystery, which why y'all here. I've been asked by Mickey…"

"Mickey?" AJ exclaimed. "As in Mickey Mouse?"

Jess nodded. "Look there's good and evil and evil wants to take over my world and your'n world…"

"Your world?" I asked. "Wait! You live in this…dimension?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "Now, no more interrupting. Anyway, Mickey is the leader of the good. Problem is that his wife, Minnie done been stolin…kidnapped by one of the evil's henchmen, Ink Blot. He's going to kill her along with the Hundredth Dimension if he don't get his demands by midnight tonight."

"What are his demands?" I asked.

"A list of items. He wants Mickey to go on a scavenger hunt, but Mickey knows he can't leave his post. If he does, both worlds will be in danger, but he don't, the hundredth dimension is gone."

"What do you want us to do?" Conan asked.

"He doesn't trust anyone here in the Hundredth Dimension and sent me to get three humans. Humans that I deemed worthy. He wanted three with a powerful imagination, a kind heart, and good sleuthing skills."

"How come you chose us?" AJ asked.

"You know that other Jess you first met?" she asked. "That was me. I'm a guardian. My job is to protect those important to the world, and right now, that's y'all. I can change into whatever person I wish, as long they don't exist. For example, I can change into a blind musician, but I can't be Ray Charles.

"I saw the way you played your'n game and how clever each one of you were and I saw the way you acted to the lady and her son. I wasn't sure if I want to choose to you, because of your sleuthin' skills. But once I heard your'n names, I knew you were the ones."

"So, wait, let me get this straight," I said. "You want us to go on a scanvenger hunt to save the human world?"

"And our's, yes," she said. "If y'all don't want to, I'll take off them braclets and y'all never hear from me again."

"Huddle!" AJ shouted. We wrapped our arms around each and kept away from Jess.

"Do you buy this?" she asked.

"Guys, this is real!" Conan exclaimed. "I…I have knowledge of this world. I even have knowledge of stuff here."

"What's the capital of Mali?" I asked, trying to test him

"Barnako," he answered. Both AJ and I were shocked. Geography is his worst subject…or was. He doesn't even know the capital of England (London, duh).

"Look, let's just do this," I said. "Conan usually does have good judgment…even though he still has a tough time cutting his waffles." He gave me a dirty look.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"So, we'll do it, then?" AJ asked. All of nodded our heads. We lifted our heads from the huddle and turned to Jess.

"Alright, give us the list," Conan said. Jess smiled as she rifled through her pocket and picked out a piece of paper. She gave it to me.

"Thank you guys," she said. We looked down at the list and we were bewildered at what the list said.

Phineas Queeg's hat

Go where the men are greedy and gold is a curse. The item which you speak is held by a man who will never need a drink.

Zurg's Stolen Zultan Battery

Barakah's guitar

Six-sided sign (say the seven times fast)

The Cairo Elephant of Jade

Below the earth, does this beast live. Hold your breath. Go into the blue, for what you seek is an incisor of Bruce.

A lamp with no genie

_Pteropus Vampyrus_

A Dinosaur Egg

"What type of crazy, psycho list is this?" I asked. I lifted my head, but she was gone. Jess was no where to be found.

"Okay this is too weird," AJ said.


	3. Disprove this and 2nd birthdays

"_Are you serious?" Noah asked. Both Irene and Parker turned to him in surprise. _

"_Why are you telling him this?" he asked. "Making it sound like it's true? You can't actually let him believe that some cast member came up to you and gave you some crazy list, saying you were invisible?"_

"_Well, there was some proof," she said. _

"_I probably could disprove it all," he exclaimed heartedly. Irene crossed her arms, giving him a devious smile._

"_Alright," she said. "How did we disappear in the photo?" Noah gave a smug look._

"_One of the cast members might have Photoshop-ed it, just as Aunt AJ said."_

"_Why was everyone ignoring us when we were yelling?"_

"_It was just a prank, just like that whole Jess thing. There are actually two Jesses, and the girl Jess was pretending to be the guy Jess. Or maybe it's not their name at all."_

"_What about when we looked into a compact mirror and saw no one?"_

"_Magicians use that trick all the time."_

"_What about Conan's sudden intelligence."_

"_He's in charge of the whole thing. He's the one who set you up. See, I told you I could prove each one wrong."_

_Irene didn't seem impressed. She just had a confident look on her face. "The funny thing is that every contradiction you gave was the same one that we gave five years ago. But, just to humor the cast member, we decided to go search for the first clue. But before we did, we had to ask ourselves one question…"_

"Who the hell is Phineas Queeg?" I asked. We went over the list again. My mind turned to jelly when ever I read any of the items. None of them made sense. Some of them weren't even items. There were riddles and stuff that I just didn't get.

Luckily, we had Conan's sudden bundle of intelligence to help us. "Phineas Queeg- birth is unknown, spent six months at the Salem Asylum for giving a youth elixir to the chief of police, who in turn actually made the chief's voice higher, escaped, died from lead poisoning in 1914," he said. I nearly choked hearing each word that came from his mouth.

"Wait…we are trying to get a hat from a dead, psycho, mad scientist," I said, trying to piece each of these together. "Where on earth are we going to find that sort of item in Disney World, with quotes around Disney, which people think of as happy and joy, not death and psycho?"

"Phineas Queeg's ghost has taken resident at Gracey's Manor," Conan explained.

"Which is where?" AJ asked.

"The Haunted Mansion," he said. Finally, something that I understand.

So, we took our heading to the Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square. The mansion gave more a gothic church appearance with its shingled roofs and tall tower, with a cross-like ensemble on it. However, unlike a cathedral, the manor was made out of red bricks. Tombstones surrounded the manor with joke names on them, like Manny Festation and Bea Witch.

We entered the line, which luckily wasn't as long it usually was on Fridays. Although Jess told us our bracelets were front on the line passes, we still had our doubts and decided to just go on the ride like we usually would.

We entered the mansion through the tower, which led us into a closely circular room, lit only by an eerie chandelier. The guests surrounded the fireplace with the picture of a Victorian man above it. The fireplace gave its show with its flickering lights and the man in the portrait changing into a skeleton.

Just as we were about to enter the opening wall into the portrait, something that I don't think was supposed to happen, happened. The fireplace seemed to grow. I mean growing, as in that it was stretching. At first it started out slow to the point where you wouldn't even notice. Then it grew faster, to the point where the skeleton portrait fell of the wall. I thought that the portrait was stuck the wall. The fireplace grew to a point where it looked like a door way.

Once it stopped growing, the wall from behind the fireplace fell apart. The bricks fell to the ground, making an opening. Now the fireplace actually did look like a door way. The scary part was that no one noticed. Everyone just filed into the portrait room.

"This is impossible," AJ whispered.

"I say we go in," Conan said. I choked on my scared, fake laughter.

"Yeah, I don't think so," AJ said. AJ held my hand tightly, shivering. AJ never liked the Haunted Mansion ride. She had always been afraid of it since she was three. It took us about eleven years to get her to go on the ride. Now she can go on if her friends wanted go on and not seem like a baby. Still, she has bitter resentment for this ride.

So if something weird happens on this ride like, let's say, the fireplace turning into a doorway, she'll freak out.

"Just hold my hand, AJ, and close your eyes," I told her. "Most likely it's nothing." She nodded and grabbed my arm, closing her eyes tightly. I had to laugh. It must have seemed funny to see a girl holding onto the arm of another girl five inches shorter than she was. Conan held my other hand.

"Stay close," he said. "We don't want to get lost." This freaked out AJ even more, causing her to cling onto my arm tighter. My arm began to feel numb.

We stepped over the embers and into fireplace-slash-doorway. As we walked it grew darker and darker. It grew dark to the point where I couldn't even see an inch in front of my face.

"Okay, this is stupid," I said, still holding Conan's hand. "I can't see a thing."

"AJ, don't you have a tiny flashlight on your purse," Conan asked. I felt AJ's hands shivering on my arm.

"I…I don't know," she squeaked. "Let's just get out here, please."

"Not without light, we won't," he hissed.

"God, will you humans shut up," an annoyed voice spoke. "I have a candelabrum. Here." Suddenly, the hallway was lit up. We turned around to thank who brought light, but we instead we froze. We couldn't exactly thank the person because…well, there was no one. Instead there was just a lit candelabrum…floating in mid air.

"Now, we'll you stupid humans leave," the candelabrum said. AJ stuttered.

"Oh…my…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed. We made a run for it. I couldn't even think. I just ran. As we ran, a ray of hope came. There was a light at the end of the hallway…and not the kind you see when you die. We ran faster, trying to reach it. But once we exited the hallway, we found something scarier than floating candelabrum.

"No…way," I whispered. We were in the Haunted Mansion Ballroom; however it wasn't like how we saw it in the doom buggies. I mean, the room was the same, it didn't look fake…and neither did the ghosts.

That's right. We saw ghosts. There were ghosts flying around, ghosts dancing, and a ghost playing the piano. They were moving on their own, not doing the same thing over and over.

AJ started to cry. "I want to go home," she whined. Loudly. The music stopped and all of the ghosts were staring at us. So let me set the scene for you: Ghosts are looking at us, the only noise I hear is AJ crying like a baby, my legs are tired from running, my arm is numb, and I was too confused to know if I was scared. Out of all the moments I wanted to live over again, this is not one of them.

The ghosts began to crowd around AJ. A couple of them were saying stuff like, "Oh, you poor baby," and "We're sorry if we scared you." But the closer they got, the more AJ got scared. This was getting too weird.

A ghost lady with a bun in her hair and a white blouse floated, literally, over to AJ. AJ cowered back as she patted her shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie," she said. "Would you like some cake? It was made this morning." AJ body eased a little when she heard the word "cake." The lady placed two fingers in her mouth and she whistled. The ghosts parted and a ghost with a fedora flew over with a big cake in his hand. Pieces of the cake were missing, which revealed that the cake was chocolate with chocolate icing. It smelled so good. The words "Happy Birthday Victoria" were written in icing on the cake. The ghost lady used a plastic serving knife to cut a piece of the cake. She separated the piece from the rest of the cake and placed it at the edge of the plate.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," she said. "Dick O'Dell, the alive caretaker, made it." AJ turned to Conan, still scared. Conan knew what she wanted him to do. He looked at the cake and took a tiny bit. He rubbed it together on his fingers and sniffed it.

"It's not poison," he said. AJ turned back to the cake. She grabbed a small piece and placed it in her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile.

"This is the best cake I've ever had," she exclaimed. The ghosts cheered. The organ player went back to playing and the ghosts went back to dancing. The ghost with the fedora placed the cake back on the table. The ghost lady smiled at AJ.

"Are you alright now?" she asked. AJ nodded.

"If you need anything," she said. "Just ask me. My name is Victoria."

"Is it really your birthday?" AJ asked, remembering the cake. Victoria scrunched her face and shook her hand in a "sort-of" style.

"Well, my real birthday is February 27," she explained. "But today was the day I had my fake-birthday. I love parties and I wanted an excuse to have one on this day, so I have my second birthday. Hey, would you like this to be your second birthday, too?"

"Um, sure," AJ said, shrugging. Victoria smiled.

"Well, happy birthday…"

"AJ," she said. She shook her hand. "These are my brother and sister, Conan and Irene."

"Hey, do you happen to know where Phineas Queeg is?" I asked. Victoria let go of AJ's hand.

"You mean that crazy nut?" she asked. "Yes, he's in the graveyard. I'll show you." So this is how we ended up following a ghost into a graveyard.

"_So, Noah, can you disprove that?" Irene asked. He rolled his eyes._

"_It's just a story," he said. Irene gave a devious smile._

"_Is it, Noah? Is it?" she asked. "Just wait. There's more."_


	4. I Mean Hearse

The journey to the graveyard wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Many ghosts had past by us, saying happy second birthday to Victoria and what not. I was excited when I saw the graveyard. It looked like there was party going out here, too. Ghosts were singing and just doing their own thing.

"This is still hard to believe," AJ mumbled.

"What?" Conan asked. "What did you say?" He probably would have listened if he wasn't stuffing his face with the cake. I turned to see his face covered in chocolate. Ladies and Gentlemen, my brother: the human garbage disposal. He'll eat anything and everything.

"Conan, put the cake down," AJ told him. Conan whimpered for moment before he finally put the last piece of cake on a tombstone. As I kept my eyes out, I heard a strange conversation going on, from behind me, between my brother and someone else.

"Ooh! Cake! This looks good."

"Hey, that's my cake!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Give me back my cake!"

"Hey, let go of my arm!"

"GIVE ME MY CAKE BACK!"

I choose not to listen to the rest of the conversation. For some reason, the other person's voice sounded very familiar, but I decided to ignore it. Victoria's eyes shifted through the graveyard.

"That's funny," she said. "Usually…" But before she could finish a runaway coach flew by us. A voice from the coach yelled, "Help me!" Victoria gasped.

"Good Heavens," she exclaimed. "That was Master Gracey! We have to help him." She put one arm around my waist and the other arm around AJ's waist and picked us and started flying. I mean, literally, flying. It was so cool! She was flying at what felt like the speed of light to catch up with the coach.

Once we caught up, I noticed that the guy sitting up front was same guy in portrait at the top of fireplace, in his younger state. He was holding on tight to the carriage that was being pulled by…well, actually, I didn't know what was pulling it because there was nothing there.

"Hold on Master Gracey!" Victoria called. The man continued to cry. Without warning, she flung us on the top of the carriage. So, now, we were the ones holding on for dear life.

"Girls, grab Master Gracey and get him into the hearse," she commanded. "Quickly!" Now ten million thoughts were going through my brain, such as "Yeah, that's going to be as easy as climbing Mount Everest" and "Wait, it's a hearse? It's not a coach?" and "Why would we need to help this guy? He's a _ghost_." But, against all of my judgment, I did what she said.

We took the frightened ghost's arms and pulled him on top of the coach…I mean hearse. I looked down at the back and an idea came to me. A very crazy idea. Usually, I would have ignored the idea altogether, but since my mind was still numb from seeing ghosts, I took a chance on it.

I climbed down the back of the carriage and carefully I let my feet glide against the ground as the carriage…I mean, hearse moved. I was very scared, knowing I could die if I did this. I took a deep breath and placed my feet down, pulling at the carriage…I mean hearse. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I thought I was going to die.

Everything froze. I opened my eyes. I was still standing…and still holding the hearse. It stopped. It actually stopped. I let go of the carriage…I mean, hearse. AJ, Victoria, and the guy on the carriage, who I decided to call Gracey, surrounded me.

"How did you do that?" Victoria asked. "You just pulled a runaway hearse to stop. No one could that, unless they were the strongest person on earth." AJ's eyes widened.

"Irene, pick up the hearse," she commanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the back of the hearse up. I was bit taken back at how light it was. I lifted it up higher to point where the back wheels were above my head. Everyone gasped. I gasped. Then Conan walked over.

"Hey, what did I miss…whoa," he exclaimed. I placed the carriage…I mean…ah forgot it…back down.

"This is too weird," I said.

"Hey, who stopped the ride?" a voice called. All of us went towards the side of the hearse to see three ghosts climb out of the buggy. The one who spoke was a tall, skinny ghost with a skeletal grin. He wore a long coat and a big bow tie.

"Yeah, that was so much fun," another one spoke. "Good thing Gus spooked the horse." This ghost was smaller and more portly than the other. He wore a top hat and had a carpet bag in his hand.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" the third said. He was the smallest out of the three, yet probably the oldest, too. He had a long white beard with a ball and chain on his ankle. Gracey shook his head.

"Oh God, not them," he moaned. "Are you gentlemen nuts? You scared me to death." The tall one laughed.

"I thing we're a little too late," he said. "Besides, what could have possibly happened, George? You're a ghost." See? Didn't I just think that? I immediately grew a liking to these ghosts. Victoria smiled.

"Ah, we were just looking for you," she said. "AJ, Conan, Irene, I would like you to meet the hitchhiking ghosts." My eyes widened. I remembered them from the actual ride. There were ones at the end of ride who "follow you home."

"The tall one is Ezra," Victoria continued. "The one with the beard is Gus. The one with the bag is the one you are looking for, Phineas." Phineas lit up.

"You guys are looking for me?" he said. "Wow, this is…this is such an honor." He clasped his hands together and looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know what to say except…you like me, you really like me." IU had to laugh. I was sort of surprised, remembering what I've heard of him.

"Wait, you're the same guy who was in a psycho ward and escaped?" I asked. Phineas laughed.

"Oh we all were in a psycho ward, but none of us are really crazy…except Gus," he said. We turned to see Gus, trying to tie his beard to one of the wheels of the hearse.

Phineas continued, "We just got in the psycho ward because we didn't want to go to jail."

_That's a comforting thought_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could have your top hat," AJ asked. "It's sort of important." Phineas took off his top hat and examined it.

"Well, you can't have this one," he said. "It'll disappear right from your hands. But I did have one when I was alive. I don't remember where I put it but I bet Madame Leota would know."

"Is she here?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said. "We'll take you there."

"Well, I guess I take my leave," she said. Gracey look astounded.

"You're leaving children with these maniacs?" he asked. Ezra and Phineas glared at Gracey.

"They may eccentric, but they're good-hearted boys," Victoria countered back. Ezra and Phineas' faces lit up again.

"Come along, George," she said, taking Gracey's arm. "I believe Mr. O'Dell is making some more cake." Both Gracey and Conan's eyes widened. I grabbed Conan's arm.

"Don't even think about it," I said. Conan moaned.

"Come on, Irene," he said. "That stupid skeleton ate the rest of my cake." My eyebrow lifted.

"What skeleton?" I asked. "Was he bigger than a bread box?"

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "This skeleton was tall. He wore this skinny tux with black and white stripes and a bat bow tie." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I lifted the black messenger bag around my shoulder and I showed him the patch on the bag.

"Is this him?" I asked. Conan nodded.

"Yeah," he exclaimed. "That's perpetrator who stole my cake!" I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Jack Skellington?" I said. "You saw Jack Skellington?"

"He has a name?" he asked. I squealed. I should tell you now that my favorite movie of all time is "Nightmare Before Christmas." I LOVE that movie! I have so many NBC paraphernalia, it's not even funny.

"Where did he go?" I asked quickly. "Where he did go?"

"In the house," Conan said a little uneasily.

"Hey, that's where Madame Leota is in," Ezra said. I was practically jumping with excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" I said.

"Come on Gus," Ezra yelled, but Gus was busy getting beat up by the wheel of a runaway carriage.

I mean hearse.

**Review please! Thank you!**


	5. Life's a Scary Tale

As we walked upstairs, I decided to pay less attention to our mission and more on where Jack Skellington was. I needed to meet him! I was so obsessed; I could barely concentrate on AJ and Conan's conversation about my sudden-bundle-of-strength.

"How was Irene able to do that?" AJ asked.

"Well, my sudden-bundle-of-knowledge came from the bracelet," Conan explained, showing off his sudden-bundle-of-knowledge. "I believe that the red bracelet gave her strength." His eyes widened into one of those "wait…what?" looks. I suddenly realized what he was eye-widening about and stopped my search to watch him.

"So, if I just gave Irene the green bracelet on Splash Mountain, I could have gotten the red bracelet and had super strength?" he asked. He moaned. "This is so unfair! I get the color I wanted, but she gets the cool power of super strength and all I get is knowledge?"

I laughed. "Sucks to be you."

"Hey guys, if you finish picking at each other soon," Ezra commented, "maybe we can get to Madame Leota's room before the next century." We finished as our quibble and followed the Hitchhiking Ghosts into a familiar hallway. The hallway had blue wallpaper with strange and intricate designs with evil eyes entangled in them. Locked doors lined the hallways. I knew they were locked because AJ screamed and nearly jumped into my arms when a muffled voice from one of the doors yelled, "Let me out of here!" Actually, there were many muffled cries like that as we walked down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was black door, eerier than any of the other doors we witnessed. Beside it was an ancient grandfather clock, with 13 numbers, instead 12, on the face.

"This is our door," Phineas said. I gulped. I hoped it wasn't true, but I knew it was. Phineas stepped aside.

"Gus, if you please," he said. Gus grabbed the long chain from his and swung the ball around, over his head. Conan backed AJ and I up, s we wouldn't get hurt. Gus swung the ball at the door, hoping to knock it, but ended up only denting it.

Ezra looked down at the dwarf. "I think you may have lost one some of your strength, along with you brain cells, when you went one that hearse ride, Gussy." Gus crossed his arms into a childish pout. Although, he looked like an old man, Gus, to me, was almost like an impish, yet innocent, child. I couldn't help but awe.

"Hey," I exclaimed. "Why don't I try?" The group shrugged and backed away. I placed my hands on the door and gave a little push. Even though we had established that I had super strength, I was still surprised when door fell down. Phineas nodded.

"Nice job, Super Girl," he commented. We stepped over the door and into the room. It was a fairly dark room, save for the glowing crystal ball on the table. The green glow revealed various items floating around the room, such a lamp, a harp, a tambourine, and other items. However, my eyes were more on the crystal ball. Inside the ball was a disembodied head of woman, chanting with her eyes closed. We stepped up to her. She continued to chant with her eyes closed.

"Excuse me," AJ coughed. The woman opened her and all of the items fell to the ground. I had to jump out of the way before a drum smashed my head.

"You ruined my séance!" the woman in crystal ball hissed. I choked on my tongue, just looking at her. I knew she was the gypsy from the ride and had seen her so many times, but here she was, talking to us and getting mad at us. It was hard to believe that this was real.

"Ah…séance?" Conan asked.

"I was trying to talk to the dead!" she barked.

"Well, here's your chance, now, Madame Leota," Ezra said.

It suddenly dawned on me that this was the lady we were looking for. I kind went into a "Duh" moment before partaking in this conversation.

"I meant anyone but you three," she mumbled. The Hitchhiking Ghosts grimaced. Conan leaned in towards her.

"We are trying to find to Phineas' hat," he explained. "We were wondering…"

"If I knew where it was?" she interrupted him. "Of course I do! I am Madame Leota: I see all that happens in this mansion." This caught my attention.

"Do you where Jack Skellington is?" I asked. But she had not heard me, for she continued answering Conan's question.

"But what you covet will be difficult to retrieve. There are spies who know who you are and what your mission is and will do anything to stop. They have been instructed to find two girls and boy, one with hair like fire, one with eyes like chocolate, and another with a shirt with the unlucky number upon it. They have been instructed to kidnap you and take you to the dark one."

I groaned. I knew she meant us. I told Conan not to wear that stupid red T-shirt with the thirteen on it.

"A spy is in the room where you must go," she continued. "You must be cautious and use your wits. Find the spy's weakness and use it against their advantage. The item which you seek is in an emerald trunk in the attic. It can only be open by one with great strength. Good luck."

Her head spun around and green mists covered up her faces. I tapped on her crystal ball, but she didn't appear.

"Well, I guess we're going to into the attic," I said. AJ groaned.

"Just what I need," she said. "More things to scare me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we walked into the attic, I was seriously creeped out. There was not a ghost to be found, which scared me (I know, kind of ironic). All I saw were various items, most likely long-forgotten, piled on top on each other. Each item was covered with dust and cobwebs.

"We'll never find the trunk in here," Conan said.

"Hey, what's that?" AJ asked. In front of us was an emerald green trunk without dust or cobwebs on it.

Conan gave a nervous laugh. "What do you know? We found it."

We stepped up to the trunk and everyone's gaze fell upon me. Madame Leota had said that only one with great strength could open it, so I guess she meant me. Before I could touch it, a woman's voice hissed from behind, "If you don't want to suffer, you should stop where you are and step away from the trunk." We turned around to face a bride with glowing red heart beating in her chest and a hatchet in her hand.

"C-C-Constance," Ezra stuttered. "S-s-so nice to see you." I leaned in towards Conan.

"Who's Constance?" I asked him.

"Constance was Gracey's bride," he explained. "She died by accidently trapping herself in a trunk while playing hide-and-seek before her wedding. Although Gracey was going to marry her, he did love her."

"Oh."

"Well, if isn't the ones with hair like fire, eyes like chocolate, and a t-shirt with the unlucky number on it," she said, a little too scary for my taste.

"Yeah," I said. "We just want to get one item and then we'll be on our way." Constance pointed her hatchet at us. AJ hugged Conan tightly.

"Oh no," Constance spoke. "You are going anywhere. I never got what I want and neither should you." Suddenly, hellish spirit balls appeared, floating around, moaning, as she gave an evil laugh.

Oh, this was so not good.


	6. Not Everything has a Lesson

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy lately. But without further ado, here is more of the story. Please review!**

All of us were hugging each other as we watched Constance float up in the air. The group of spirit balls spun around her, creating a horrific wind storm. I could barely see a thing with my hair whipping against my cheeks. All I could see were Constance's eyes. Her eyes were glowing orange. The sight of her eyes made me feel weary and fatigued. It was as though her eyes were casting a spell upon me. My knees began to buckle and I slowly fell to the floor.

"Help!" I heard AJ cry in a distance. With all of my strength, I turned to AJ who was being attacked by the spirit balls. I wanted to help, but I felt weak. I could hardly move. Just as I thought I was going to blackout, I saw bright flash of light. It was quick, but I saw it. The windstorm ended quickly after the flash and my strength quickly came back to me. I immediately felt fine. I looked and saw the spirit balls giving a hissing scream and then disappearing, turning evanescent before my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. AJ just stood there for a moment, still scared. Conan came over beside her and hugged her to comfort her. She looked down at the floor. I realized that she was looking at her open purse with her cheap disposable camera beside it.

"I…I dropped my purse, and the camera fell out and the flash went off," AJ explained, still a little shaken up after her fright. Conan squatted down to pick up her camera.

"Hey, be careful with that thing," Ezra said. "We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights." All three of us turned to face Ezra with a stupefied look.

"What?" he said. "It's true. You don't think the Ghost Host says that just for kicks when you go on the ride, do you? We really are sensitive to flashing lights."

"Sort of like how you're sensitive to things that cut and kill," Constance's voice screamed. We all turned, nearly forgetting about her, watching as she lifted up her hatchet…over my head.

"Here comes the bride!" She gave a maniacal laugh. Before she could chop me into bits, Conan held the flash button.

"Hey, Bride!" he called out. Constance turned to face him.

"Say cheese!" Conan lifted his knee and slammed the camera against it, causing a huge flash. Constance screamed, dropping her hatchet.

"Quick, open the chest!" Conan cried. I ran over and tried to pry the chest open. But, it wouldn't budge. Even with my new strength, it would not open.

"Throw it to the other girl!" a familiar voice called. I turned around, but all I saw was the hitchhiking ghosts cowering from the camera, and AJ standing behind Conan.

"Do it now!" The voice called again. Not sure what to do, I obeyed the voice.

"AJ, catch!" I pushed the chest across the wooden floor and it slid over to AJ's feet.

"Open it!" I said. AJ kneeled down and, without any trouble, opened the chest. She reached inside and picked up a raggedy old top hat.

"I got it!" she cried, but was then quickly hit by Constance, who had just pushed Conan out of the way.

"You are going to pay," Constance screamed. She leapt at AJ, who quickly hid behind the chest. Constance fell into the chest and the chest closed, locking itself.

"Hey, let me out of here!" She screamed from inside. We slowly inched over towards the chest. She really was stuck inside. AJ looked down at the top hat.

"We got it!" she exclaimed.

"Nicely done," the voice said. We turned and saw a tall skeleton standing behind us…or should I say "Skellington."

"OH…MY…GOD!" I squealed. "It's Jack Skellington!" I was so excited, I pretty much ran over and hugged him. He was a bit taken back by my hug.

"I'm glad to see someone likes me," he said. I squealed again. Joy flooded through me. I finally stopped hugging him and stepped back to take a good look at him.

"I can't believe it's really you!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I visit the mansion sometimes," he explained. "Nice to see you, again Ezra, Phineas, and…where's Gus?" Just as after he spoke, a loud bang was heard. We turned to see Gus banging his fetter at the chest which resulted in many curse words from Constance on the inside.

"It's like a teddy bear that talks when you pull its string," Gus commented, mostly to himself. I guess that's one way of describing a box that curses.

"Hey, how come AJ was able to open it and Irene wasn't, even though Irene is the strongest person here?" Conan asked Jack.

"I can answer that," I said. "It's because strength isn't measured by muscle but by heart. AJ conquered her fear of the haunted mansion and helped save Gracey and us all. That's why she is the strongest."

"Actually, no," Jack said. I stared him with confusion. Wait? What did he mean no? How else could she have opened the chest?

"It's because today is her second birthday," he explained. "The birthday person always has the most power."

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Mine at least had a lesson in it."

"Well, not everything in life has to have a lesson," Conan said. "I didn't really get anything out of this, except that this whole thing really is real. How about you, AJ? What did you get out this?" AJ smiled for a moment. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.

"The Haunted Mansion is definitely now my favorite ride."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Conan asked. We were still in the attic, deciding the best way to quickly get out. I had Phineas' top hat on my head as I thought. As the group continued to think, I looked down and saw and strange red book, lying on the floor. It had no title or author on the front. I picked it it up and looked on the back, but I saw that there was was no summary. I opened the first page and found writing in ink.

_This journal belongs to Lucky Dog. Unless you have red hair, you cannot read this._

Well, that sentence caught my attention. Making sure no one was watching, I quickly slipped the book into the messenger bag and decided to read it for later.

"Well," Jack said. "There's always...my way."

His way turned out to be us, on a sleigh, that just happened to be in the attic, drawn by Gus, who suddenly becomes strong when he sees cash, hanging by a string on a fishing pole, held by Jack. Gus pulled the sleigh through a huge glass window in the attic and the sleigh fell onto the ground of the graveyard, luckily unhurt, but still scared out of our wits.

"Well, that was an adventure," I said.

"And it's not over yet," AJ said. "We still have nine more items left to go."

"Well, we better hurry," Conan said. "I want to get five items in before dinner. Speaking of which...WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CAKE?"

**Well, that's one item down. Hoped you enjoyed that part. Next up...item#2 which has the riddle: Go where the men are greedy and gold is a curse. The item which you speak is held by a man who will never need a drink. Can you figure out what it is? Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Untold Stories

**Hey! This chapter is shorter than the others, but it has some important detail. Just so you know,** regular writing like this means Irene's story in Disney World, _Italic writing like this means the story back in the bedroom where Irene is telling the story to her nephews, _**_and Italic and Bold writing like this means the writing in the book that Irene is reading. _It'll all make sense, I promise. Well, enjoy and please review!**

We said our goodbyes and exited the mansion. We stepped out of the cold, dark mansion into the warm and sunny outside. As we saw people in line to get on the ride, a thought struck us.

"That…that was real, wasn't it?" AJ said. "Everything Jess said…she was right."

"It…it's true," I said, feeling a chill down my back. Even though we went through that whole thing, it never hit us that we just went on a magical and dangerous adventure…and it still wasn't over. We stood there for moment, sort of contemplating it.

"I like your hat," a childish voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw a blond boy, about eight years old, with glasses. He reminded me a lot of Ralphie from "A Christmas Story." He had a red, crusty nose showing that he either had a cold or he had allergies.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I like your hat," he repeated. "It looks funny and weird." Had he not been eight years old, I would have started yelling at him after his insult. Instead, I sneered at him.

"Where is your mother, kid?" AJ asked him.

"I dunno," he said as he shrugged. Conan kneeled down on one knee, so he was at the kid's height. He picked up the kid's arm and examined it. I thought the kid would scream and run, but he continued to remain calm.

"How did you get this scar?" he asked. I looked down at his arm and saw a hideous, three-inch scar. It actually looked exactly like the scar that the first Jess had…

"Jess?" I asked.

The kid smiled. AJ gasped

"Oh my God…"

"My scar can never change, no matter what person I change into," Jess explained as he sniffled. "Good job at finding the first item. Now, you have to find the next item."

Conan pulled out the list and went over the next item. "This isn't an item. It's a riddle. Do you understand what it means?"

"How should I know?" Jess exclaimed. "I'm only eight." We looked back at the riddle.

_Go where the men are greedy and gold is a curse. The item of which you speak is held by a man who will never need a drink._

"This is crazy," I said. "No one could solve this." We looked back up and suddenly Jess was gone.

"I hate it when he…or she does that," AJ grumbled.

"Go where the men are greedy and gold is a curse…" Conan mumbled to himself. "Well Phineas' hat was on ride. Maybe this item is on one too. But which ride has to do with greedy men and gold curses."

"PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!" AJ squealed. I slapped my forehead. Duh! I should have known that. AJ has only made us watch that movie, like, a hundred times! (Then again, I've tried to force my siblings to watch "Nightmare Before Christmas" probably about a thousand times).

"Well, then I guess that's our heading," Conan said. AJ squealed.

"I just said a quote from _Pirate of the Caribbean_, didn't I?" he whispered to me.

"I'm afraid so, Jack Sparrow," I whispered back.

As we walked over to the Pirates of the Caribbean, I pulled out the book I found in the Haunted Mansion and started reading it. I only read the first page, but it immediately grabbed my attention.

Here's how it began:

_**Ever since this whole crazy nonsense began, I knew I had to keep of journal of my experiences. If I can't sell this journal for money, I can sure use it as a memoir of my journey. **_

_**I had always loved adventure. Perhaps that was why I always wanted to go to Disney World. It gave me a chance to escape the boring reality I lived in and into another world unlike my own. It was about time I finally came back. **_

_**Life has not been at all welcoming to me. I still have my job at the publishing company, correcting the grammar of other novels, while at the same time trying to write my own. I've tried so hard, but I have fallen into a dark pit of no escape. My mind, once a lake of lively ideas swimming through my brain, has dried up. I have sat for hours, staring at nothing but a blinking line on a lit screen. **_

_**I needed to get out. My chance finally came when my family invited me to Disney World for the week. At last, some time to rejuvenate. I was even more pleased to hear that my brother, Quinn, was not coming, although he lives the closest to the park. He has taunted me for so many years. Ever since we were children, he was always more charming than I was, more handsome than I was, wittier than I was. The only things that I have that match up against him are my words that I write on paper. Still, those never helped me much in life, anyway. **_

_**It didn't worry me, or my family that much either, that he wasn't coming because he had not called in two weeks. As a matter of fact, the idea of him dulled in our minds. It was almost as though we were forgetting him. I discovered why once I entered the Hundredth Dimension. **_

"Hey, Irene, what are you reading?" AJ asked me as we entered the boat on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"What? Huh?" I asked, still numb from reading. "Oh nothing. Just a book."


	8. Used Skills

_"Now I know this story isn't real," Noah commented. Both Parker and Irene looked up at him as smiled smugly._

_"How can you remember a whole page of book from five years ago?" he said. "I know you have a good memory, Aunt Irene, but not good." Irene laughed._

_"Oh, I had to take a drama course in college," she explained. "I choose the first page of that book as a monologue. I had to change a couple of the words of course, but..."_

_"Please Irene, admit it," Noah nearly yelled. "This story is not real and neither is that book."_

_"Well, I can't prove that the story is real, but as for the book..." Before Irene, she got up off of Parker's bed and walked over towards her bag in the corner of their bedroom. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a red leather book out. She walked back over to Parker's bed and Parker quickly snatched the book out of her hands and opened to the first page._

_"It's real," Parker exclaimed. "It even says it belongs to Lucky Dog!" Noah just sat there, gaping._

_"But...but..." But that's all Noah could say. Irene gently took the book out of Parker's hands._

_"Would like me to read what I read while I was on the Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked. Parker nodded his head enthusiastically while Noah just sat there dumbfounded. Irene licked her thumb and flipped to the next two pages._

_**It was all by accident, of course. I had just gone to get some ice cream when I accidentally fell into the Rivers of America. I curse my height and grace. I am as tall as an oak tree and have about as much balance as a hippo learning to dance. Had I been five inches shorter and had a little more poise, I probably wouldn't have leaned over the railing and fell over into the river. **_

_**But I did.**_

_**Luckily, Honest John was rafting through the Rivers of America and saved me from drowning. I was frightened when I first saw him, pulling me out of the water and onto his raft. It was strange seeing a fox in vagabond clothes, standing upright, and asking if you were all right. It was even stranger when I realized that he was the fox from "Pinocchio" who tricked the small puppet into skipping school.**_

_**The fox introduced himself as John Worthington Foulfellow, but said he preferred being called Honest John. I thought it was clever for a character like him. I introduced myself and reluctantly shook his hand. It was like shaking the hand of human, but instead of skin, I felt fur. A strange feeling, I must say. **_

"Are you still reading that book?" AJ asked me. I looked up, my brain feeling numb.

"Huh?" I asked. I looked and saw that I was still in the boat with AJ and Conan in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I looked around and saw that no one else was in the boat with us. Actually, there was no one even on any of the boats on the ride.

"We're supposed to looking for the item that is held by a man who will never need a drink," she said.

"You mean like him?" I said, pointing to the treasure with the skeleton sitting on top of the treasure looking at a goblet.

Conan gasped. "_Go where the men are greedy and gold is a curse_. Of course! The treasure scene! The item we are looking for is that goblet." I gave AJ a smug smile as she gave me a dirty look.

We steadied ourselves, trying to stand up before we passed the scene.

"Okay, on the count of three, we jump," Conan said. "Ready..."

"THREE!" AJ yelled. Both she and I jumped as far as we could and bellyflopped onto the edge of the scene. My shoes barely touched the water. We stood up and looked back at Conan, who didn't look too happy.

"Haha, guys," he said.

"Jump, Conan," AJ yelled. "Now!" With all of his strength, Conan leaped onto the scene just before the boat went through the dark tunnel. We looked up at the prized goblet. AJ climbed up the mountain treasure and grabbed the goblet.

"I got it!" she said. Before Conan and I could cheer, a strange, chilling wind blew across our backs. I could tell that AJ felt it too because her smile quickly turned into a frown. That's when I saw something that I don't think should have happened.I knew another entity was in here...and he wasn't alive.

"AJ! Behind you!" I cried. AJ had just enough time look around and jump out of the way before the skeleton that once held the goblet got up and took out its sword to slash AJ with.

Conan stood there in shook. "The skeleton...it's...it's moving."

"Yeah!" AJ yelled, "and it wants to kill me!" The skeleton slashed his sword horizontally toward AJ's stomach, but AJ fell to ground before he nicked her. I searched through my bag and found one of the many rubberband balls that I had been working on since middle school. I threw the ball at the skeleton, causing him to turn around and face me.

"Hey, Skelly!" I yelled. "Come and get me." The skeleton gave a deafening hiss. AJ's shaky hand searched around the treasure to find a weapon and quickly found a sword.

Something odd happened when AJ's hand touched that sword. I'm not sure it was the lighting or something, but a certain shine seemed to appear around her. Her skin seemed to glow with confidence, as if all of the fear left her. She quickly got up and the skeleton turned back around. Just as the skeleton was about to slice AJ with his sword, AJ blocked it with her sword. He tried to stab her again, but she blocked him again.

Suddenly, they got into a full-out sword fight. When I say sword fight, I mean Will-Turner-versus-Jack-Sparrow, Three Musketeers, Robin Hood, and Cyrano-de-Begerac sword fight. AJ fought like a professional...almost too professionally.

"AJ, how are you doing that?" Conan asked.

"I don't know," she yelled, still fighting. "It's almost like...magic."

That when the thought hit all three of our minds. AJ's power was the ability to sword fight.

Wait...

"Hold on," I exclaimed. "So, she has the power to sword fight, I have the power of strength, and you have the power of knowledge...oh my God, that's such a rip-off. It's just the same type of skills that were used in _The Princess Bride_."

"Hey, Fezzik," AJ yelled. "I suggest that you and Vizzini jump into a boat..." Before she could continue, the skeleton slashed her way and she did a back flip onto one of the boats that passed by. The skeleton hopped on the same boat and continued to swordfight.

I turned to Conan. "Well, you heard Inigo. Let's go." We both leapt on the next boat. Conan rubbed his stomach, hurting himself and he leapt in. I wasn't really hurt at all (probably bacause my sudden abudance of strength).

"Wait, why do I get to be Vizzini?" Conan moaned. "He's a bad guy and he dies. Why can't I be the Man in Black? He's smart, too."

"Yeah, but he's good swordsman and is strong, and you're only smart," I told him. "Sorry kid, but you're Vizzini." He pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"What now, Man in Black?" I asked.

**Hey! Thank you so much to the readers who have been reading this. I know the humor is kind of dry, but don't worry. There will be more excitement. Please review until next time.**


	9. Cannonballs Can Be Helpful

**Hey! First of all I have two things to apologize for. 1) Sorry, for being so late on updating. I haven't had much inspiration lately. 2) If you go on the Pirates of the Caribbean and look at the Treasure scene, the skeleton is not holding a goblet like it says in my story. He is just holding treasure. Still, it's important to my story, so I am keeping it in.**

**Well, enjoy.**

There was not much Conan and I could do, but watch. The only way we were going to get that goblet was if the skeleton tired out before AJ did or if a miracle occurred. AJ continued to fight him as our boats passively floated into the dark cave. A thick curtain of mist covered the egress of the cave, serving as a screen for the Davy Jones' special effect. However, when he appeared on the misty screen, his effect was a little too…realistic.

"Ah, if it isn't the one with eyes like chocolate," Davy Jones spoke, in his familiar bone-chilling voice. "Know that you will not succeed in your quest."

"Shut up Davy!" AJ screamed as she knocked the skeleton down. She stabbed through the haze, but it merely caused Davy Jones to fade away. Her boat descended through the mist, disappearing into the fog. Our boat leisurely followed behind them. Soon, both of our boats were in the cannonball scene between the pirate ship and the fort. I looked towards the pirate ship and nearly lost my breath. An all, too-lifelike Barbossa was pointing his sword at AJ.

"There she is, dogs," he barked to his crewmembers. "Shoot her down!" I watched as the pirates prepared their cannons.

"Take off your bracelets!" AJ screamed to us. "Take them off now!" Now, I'm a year younger than AJ and Conan is younger by about a few minutes. Although there is not much difference between our ages, we have always treated AJ as the eldest and if she said to do something, we do it.

So out of fear and respect, we slipped our bracelets off. I looked up. Tourist sat beside us on the boats, admiring the scene. I looked at Barbossa. He was no longer human, but a robot. He spoke his lines, word for word, just as he has done since he was first built.

"But…how?" I breathed. I looked over to Conan who seemed just as confused as I was. My mind felt dull for a moment. It was almost as though I had forgotten what happened.

Our boat passed from the cannon scene into the "Buy a Wench" scene. That's when I remembered…AJ! I quickly slipped my bracelet back on. Conan followed, doing the same thing. Once the bracelet was back on, the sounds of steel clashing together seeped into my ears. I looked up. The tourists were gone the boat. I looked at the audio animatronics who were no longer animatronics. They looked just as human as me.

"We want the redhead!" a pirate shouted, pointing at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We want the redhead in the boat!" another pirates shouted.

"How much for the girl with hair like fire?" The bidder pirates cried. "Is it six? Do I hear six?"

Great. I was being auctioned off as a wench. Just as I was about to yell at the bidder, AJ ran over and knocked the bidder unconscious with her sword. She was soaking wet.

"Sorry, but my sister is not for sale," she said. The skeleton ran over and continued to swordfight with her. Our boat followed her as she continued to swordfight into the women-chasing-pirates scene.

"AJ, he's dead!" Conan shouted. "He's not going to tire out."

"Well, unless a miracle happens, I pretty much stuck fighting him," she cried. All of a sudden, a miracle happened. A cannonball hit the skeleton, causing him to fall to pieces into the river. We turned to whoever shot the cannonball.

"Bloody hell," Jack Sparrow mumbled, half leaning on the cannon on the other side of the river. "I thought that swordfight would never end." AJ dropped her sword, her mouth wide open.

"J-J-JACK SPARROW!" she squealed. She hopped up and down with glee. I turned to Conan.

"Was I this bad with Jack Skellington?" I asked him. He nodded truthfully. As AJ squealed, our boat continued to move into the next scene.

"Um, we want to get off now," Conan said. AJ and Jack Sparrow ran over to the top of the bridge.

"Put your hands up," Jack Sparrow commanded us. We did as he said. Just before the boat floated under the bridge, Jack grabbed Conan's hand and AJ grabbed mine, holding as our feet dragged out of the boat and dangled above the river. Jack and AJ helped us up and onto the bridge. AJ, Conan, and I flew down and sat on the bridge, breathing heavily.

"Do…you…have…the goblet?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. AJ pulled the goblet out of her pocket. Jack tipped his head to the side confused.

"You fought a skeleton…for a goblet?" Jack asked.

"Hey, you fought for a ship!" AJ countered.

"But a ship is…" Jack opened his hands wide. "And a goblet is…" Jack placed his hands closer together. "I don't quite understand the importance of that goblet. About a half a year ago, a man wanted that same goblet."

All three of us had our eyes on him.

"What?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, some man named Harris wanted that exact same goblet," Jack explained. "He said it was for dinner party or something like that, I'm not sure. All I remember is that he wore a tuxedo and hat…almost like the one you're wearing, missy."

I touched Phineas' hat on top of my head. I turned to AJ and Conan. "Maybe these items aren't so random after all," I commented. "What if there is a reason why Phantom Inkblot wanted us to get these certain items for something."

"Yeah," Conan noted. "Another strange thing I noticed is that all these bad guys are chasing after us and, yet, I thought the bad guys are the ones who want us to find these items."

"Well, Jess did say that Phantom Inkblot wanted Mickey to find them and not us," she said. "Maybe that's why they're chasing after us."

"Maybe," Conan said. "It still seems a little off. I think there's more to this mission than what we were told."

I think all of us had the exact same thought.


	10. Evil Schemes

We sat there on the bridge for a moment, deciding what to do next. Jack Sparrow looked down at us.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do mates," he said. All of a sudden, he took out his sword and pointed it at AJ. AJ lifted her hands and stood up, the blade point nearly touching the rim of her neck. Fear and confusion brightly shown on AJ's face.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Well, that goblet must be of some of value if everyone wants it so badly," he explained. "Now why don't you hand over the cup and will call it even, savvy? That cup for your life."

In the words of AJ and every movie made in the 90's, "Ah...yeah, as if."

AJ kicked him in the shin, causing him to lean forward and grumble in pain. She grabbed his sword, before he gathered his strength, and pointed it at his neck. He gave a sappy smile, with his hands in the air.

"It was just a joke," he said, begging for his life. "Just a mere jest. Please spare me!"

Now AJ was at a point of high power here. Jack Sparrow, one of her favorite characters, was willing to do anything for if she spared his life. She could have asked for an autograph or a kiss on the cheek.

Instead she says, "Give me your scabbard and sword belt."

Confused, Jack takes off his sword belt and scabbard and gives it to AJ. AJ places down the sword and sticks it into the scabbard. She nods.

"Well, it has been lovely to meet you, but I'm afraid we must leave," she said as she put the sword belt on. "As you pirates say, 'Fairwinds'." She takes my hand and Conan's hand and pulls us up. She drags us toward the edge of the brigde and forces to jump. We land on one of the boats, miraculously unharmed. Jack stands on top of the edge of bride, looking angry.

"Just don't you ever forget the day you nearly got killed by Captain Jack..." but before he could finish, he trips and falls into the river. We busted out laughing.

"I was almost angry with myself for not slapping him, but this makes up for it," AJ commented.

"So what's our next item?" I asked. Conan pulled the list from his pocket.

"Zurg's Stolen Zultan Battery," he said.

"Buzz Lighyear's Space Ranger Spin," AJ and I said in unison.

"Hey, I thought I was the smart one," he exclaimed.

"Well it's pretty obvious," I told him.

"Well, I guess it's on to Tomorrowland," he said. So we sat in our boat, going through the ride. Since I've been on the ride ten million times, I decided to read a little more of tat book I found. I found the next part to be quite interesting.

**_After introductions, Honest John steered the raft towards land. I stepped off of the raft and looked at the guest who passed. I was completely awestruck by the fact that no human was gaping or even looking at Honest John. Honest John understood the perplexity in my face and immediately explained with question. As he clarified the reason, I just stood there, probably looking more astounded than I was before. _**

**_It couldn't be possible, could it? A world seperate from my own, that none could see? A world full of characters, many well known and others not yet thought of. I would have thought myself crazy or asleep had I not remembered the hand shake or the fact that my body was shivering and wet from falling into the river. _**

**_After his explanation, he stared at me in strange way. At first I thought it was because this had probably been the first time he met a human from the real world. However, he reached inside his pocket and pulled a piece of paper. He looked down at the paper and back at me. _**

**_"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you looked like the prince, Quinn." As soon as he spoke that name, I pulled the paper from his and looked at it with surprise. The paper turned out to be poster of a beautiful woman who almost resembled Snow White with my brother, Quinn standing beside her. Underneath, words in red calligraphy read:_**

**_Come and celebrate t_****_he wedding of _**

**_the lovely Rose Red, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,_**

**_and the handsome Quinn _**

**_On the day of the Corn Moon_**

**_at 2 o'clock, at Cinderella's Castle_**

**_All are welcome to attend_**

**_Impossible! My brother was already here in the Hundredth Dimension and he is about to marry the daughter of Snow White. I turned to Honest John, my face probably as pale as Snow White's skin._**

**_"This is my brother," I told him. I explained who he was and who I was. Honest John listened intently to every word._**

**_"Are you telling me that this man really isn't a prince and actually a human from the Real World?" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he starts to laugh. "This is priceless. Did you know that I once dated Rose Red?"_**

**_"Well, no, I didn't," I said. I wanted to say how could I since I just met the fellow only minutes ago._**

**_He continued, "She dumped me because I wasn't a prince. She cheated on me and left me standing in the middle of Tom Sawyer island, only to watch her walk away with a prince in each arm. This the perfect scheme."_**

**_I was curious. "What type of a scheme?" _**

**_"Our scheme!" he said. "Do you realize how much humiliation Rose Red will suffer if she discovered at her wedding that her husband-to-be was not a prince and from the Real World? It would be priceless...no, it would gold! To have all of Hundred Dimension...no, having all of the Hundred Dimension and the guests at the Magic Kingdom watch as she makes a fool out of herself for thinking that she could marry a Real World human. That would be the perfect revenge!"_**

**_"But that's so cruel," I told him. He gave me a michevious simper._**

**_"Cruel or genius?" he asked. "She has broken the hearts of so many men, including me. If I'm going to make this scheme work, I'm going to need your help. Please, will you help me?"_**

**_Was he crazy? Did he actually believe that gentleman like myself would help a man...er, fox like him to carry ot this foul plot? Apparently, he did for he chased me all the way from Frontierland to the front of the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. He stopped me and tried to convince me to particpate in this scheme. I tried not to listen until he said the sentence, "This is an adventure waiting to happen." That's when I realized that this was a sign. All of my life I wanted adventure and now adventure was staring me in the face. For once I could be the one who did something great. For once, my brother could be the failure instead of me._**

**_That was why I answered, "I'll do it."_**

**Hey! What do you think? Please review. By the way, the idea behind Honest John trying to convince the Writer to help him out with the scheme came from watching "The Producers" too many times (Don't worry, it won't totally be based of "the Producers"). Well, review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Greasers go to Space

**Hi! Gato Corrado here, back from the world of pure imagination and ready to write. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'm trying to write another story and have a life at the same time (which can be quite difficult). Without further ado, here's the rest of the story.**

"Tomorrowland!" I shouted. "Where the future of tomorrow is today!"

Just after I say that, the twins slug me on each shoulder.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Come on, let's head over," Conan said. We walked over to the sign that read "Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin." Pictures of memorable characters from "Toy Story" adorned the entrance. In front, we spotted a cast member arguing with a guest. There was something odd about the cast member, other than the fact he was wearing 3D glasses and his hair looked like something out of "Grease."

"I still don't understand why you are wearing 3D glasses when the ride is clearly not in 3D!" The guest yelled.

"Cool it, Daddy-O," the castmember. "You don't have to get all frosted. These peepers are like crazy." Daddy-O? Frosted? Did this guy just jump out of a fifties sitcom? He should be working at the 50's Prime Time Cafe, not at Tomorrowland.

The guest was getting angrier. "What? That makes no sense! Listen here..." he looked at the cast member's name tag. "...Jess, you're lucky that I'm leaving today because I would have spoken to a manager about this." The guest stormed off. I rolled my eyes. If there's one thing I learned from having siblings, it's that you should learn to pick your battles.

_"That means you, Noah," Irene said._

_"Huh?" Noah shook his head and remembered that he was still in his room. Surprisingly, he had been so mesmerized by his aunt's story that he forgot that bedtime stories are considered dumb for a boy his age. _

_"What did I do?" Noah asked._

_Irene shrugged. "I was just saying that I think you too should learn to pick your battles, like not fighting with me about if this is real or not."_

_"Yeah, yeah I get it." Noah folded his arms. Parker looked up at Irene with curiosity._

_"Then what happened?" _

_Irene smiled. "Well, once the guest left we walked up to Jess..."_

"Nice look, Jess," Conan commented. Jess slicked his hair back with his fingers.

"Isn't it boss? I don't know why that guest went ape on me."

Wait a second... "Hey, how come that guest could see you? I thought you were apart of the Hundredth Dimension."

"I told you," he said. "I'm a guardian. I protect those who are important, including those in the human world. I can be seen by both the Hundredth Dimension and the human world when I'm protecting someone. That's one of the reasons why Mickey picked me for this assignment. You dig?"

What were the other reasons he picked you?, I thought to myself.

"So you knew that we were going to be here?" AJ asked. Jess snorted.

"Duh. Zurg's Stolen Zultan Battery? You don't need jets to figure that out."

Jets? Okay, I seriously needed to hurry this up before my ears start to bleed from all this fifties slang. "So let's get going."

"Hold it hipsters," Jess said putting his hands up. "I need to put you in orbit first. Follow me."

In orbit? Was that for real or slang purposes? Maybe it was a pun?

Anyway, we followed Jess pass the guest in line. The guests seemed a bit annoyed when Jess slithered by them, but did not even glanced at me or the tiwns. Once we reached the front of the line, Jess opened a door with the words "Cast Members Only" scribbled in ink on it.

We followed him inside. We were a bit shocked by what we saw. Usually, what lies behind a "Cast Members Only" door are machines and gadgets that control the ride. Instead, we saw a dark room with glow-in-the-dark paintings of spaceships and planets on the wall. The room was empty save for a glowing green box by the wall. Jess oppened the box and pulled three black vest, three green face visors, and three laserguns that didn't look too different from the ones used on the ride.

"Right-o, let me explain this," he began. "Now this mission is kind of like a game that you humans call 'Laser Tag.' Have you three played Laser Tag before?"

"Yeah," I snickered. "But I don't think Conan will be much help in this game."

"Hey! I told you," Conan barked. "My laser wasn't working!"

"Sure, Conan," AJ said. "Sure." I snickered again. Last time we played laser tag, Conan lost so badly, he didn't even hit anyone. He claims that his laser wasn't working, but we know that he can't accept the fact he gotten beaten by girls.

"Anyway," Jess said, streesing his word. "Inside this ride is Zurg's Hideaway. He doesn't like anyone, especially humans. He'll send his robots to try and kill you. This is like that game, only more dangerous. The lasers are real."

That's a comforting thought.

"But don't sweat it. You'll be protected by these vests and visors." He passes out the vests and visors to us. "The visor also have miniature walkie talkies in them. You can talk to each other even when you're far away."

He gives us our lasers. "Don't worry about seeing Zurg. Unless you do anything to destroy his hideaway, you'll most likely never see him. Just look for a battery with the words Zultan on it and get back to this room. You'll see doors floating around his hideaway. All of them lead back to this room. I know you guys can do this."

I gulped as I put on my vest and fix the visor over my face. Once we were all set, Jess stepped beside another door. He placed his hand on the metal knob.

"Ready?"

We nodded reluctantly. He opens the door.

Well, here goes nothing.


	12. Craters, Lasers, and Leaps, O My

Hi! Sorry that my last chapter wasn't all that exciting. I hope this chapter will be better.

The door slammed behind us and we awed at the space world we just entered. The dusty ground underneath us was shimering black with various silver rocks scattered across the land. Craters with pools of dark, bubbling goo left off a strong scent of mint into our noses. A cornucopia of stars gleamed for miles, lighting our miles. Some stars were hidden by doors of all shapes and sizes, floating in midair above us.

"Okay, so we just find the battery and hop through one of those doors to get home," I said.

"But how are supposed to get through those doors if they are so high up?" AJ asked.

"Hey guys," Conan's voice called from above us. We looked up and saw Conan sitting on top of a doorway, swinging his legs. AJ's eyes widened.

"Conan, how did you get up there?"

"Easy. Just jump."

Jump? I bent my knees and leapt up. Usually people can only leap up to about a foot or two, but I was nearly twenty feet above of the ground when I jumped. I screamed as I descended down. I thought I would fall and break my neck, but instead I landed gently on my feet.

"How...how did I do that?" I asked.

"This is space," Conan said as he leapt down from the doorway. He too descended gently onto the ground, dust parting away like the red sea from when he landed. "Haven't you seen the movies? In space there is no gravity. You can leap to fifty feet if you want to."

"I'd rather walk for now, thank you," I said. "At least we know how to get back."

"So where do you think this battery might be?" Conan asked.

"Stitch," AJ answered. Conan and I turned to her, incredibly confused.

"What's that, some sort of computer joke?" I asked.

She shook her head and pointed "No, I mean Stitch has the battery on his back." We turned to where she was pointing and saw the blue alien crawling on all fours...actually make that sixes, with a purple battery, that read "Zultan" in red letters, on his back.

"Oh my God, it's Stitch," I exclaimed.

AJ scrunched her nose up. "No! Really? I didn't just say that two seconds ago."

Stitch scratched his ears and looked at us with a grimace. "Meecha lisban est cooya!" Okay, I'm not sure what that meant, but judging by his next word, which was "Enemy", I knew that he wasn't going to give us that battery anytime soon.

"After that alien!" AJ cried. He bolted away from us as we started chasing him. AJ nearly caught up to him when her head banged into something metal. She fell into the ground, rubbing her forehead, moaning. I helped her up as I looked at what she bumped into. The "what" actually turned out to be more of a "who." A robot looked down at AJ with his laser gun pointed at her.

"Intruder," the robot spoke in a monotone voice. His exterior was just as dull as his voice. His whole body was rectangular, with red light bulb eyes that glow from time to time and square black screen for a mouth. He looks just like those toy robots you buy for your kids that don't necessarily do anything but make beeping noises and move its arms.

"Intruder," the robot repeated. Electricity glowed at the firing end of its laser.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted, lifted my laser. I pulled the trigger and a red laser shot from it and hit robot in the head. The robot lifted its arms and began to twitch. Seconds later, he slumped down, appearing lifeless. Conan placed his arms on my shoulderas I began to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head, but I still felt shaken up. The laser was real. Conan and AJ could have died if I hadn't shot my laser. This was all real.

"Intruder! Intruder!" more monotone voices called. We looked ahead and saw about ten robots heading our way. The guns were up and ready to fire.

"Duck!" AJ yelled. We flew over behind a crater as they shot. AJ began shooting as Conana and I tried to catch our breath. My breathing grew heavier as I noticed some strands of my choppy hair was singed. I touched a strand and almost burned myself.

"Irene, are you okay?" Conan asked. I shook my head. I felt like I was going to throw up. For some reason I was frightened. I saw the gun in my hand and dropped it on the ground. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I hate lasers," I admitted.

"Irene, you haven't been scared of lasers since you were seven," he said. "When you learned they weren't real..."

"BUT THEY ARE!" I screamed above the hissing lasers. AJ fell back down beside us behind the crater.

"There's too many," she said. "I can't take them all down." Conan lifted his head and grabbed a quick peek. He took one deep breath and turned to us.

"You calm Irene down," he said to AJ. "I'll take them out."

AJ lifted up one of her eyebrows. "No offense Conan, but you can't exactly shoot well..."

"Will you shut up and just do it!" he yelled. He grabbed my gun and leapt up over the crater.

"Eat fire, you stupid pieces metal!" he yelled. He pulled the trigger and laser flew from his laser guns. It was incredible! Every he he shot, a robot went down. Within only seconds, every robot had fallen down. . He stepped behind the crater and looked down upon AJ's and my shocked faces.

"Told you my laser gun wasn't working that time," he said. He lifted his laser guns and blew over them like the actors did in the movies.

Forget Rambo! Arthur Conan Doyle James knows how to kick butt.


	13. Surrendering Can Be Good

**Hola! Hey, sorry I haven't been writing in awhile. I may take longer to write the chapters since I've been really busy and all. Thanks for those who review and read my story for their paitience. Well without further ado, the next chapter!**

So there I was, succumbing to some strange, delayed, fearful reaction to our adventure as my sister held me in her arms and my brother was zapping every robot that came in our way. The main problem facing us was we were concentrating more on on the robots rather than finding the battery itself. If we kept this act up, we'll just be stuck hiding behind a crater for the rest of our lives.

I swallowed my fear and I pulled myself away from AJ. "We need to find Stitch."

"He could be anywhere," AJ said. We were going at this the wrong way. This was Disneyworld for crying outloud! All the information about a character is from either his or her movie or ride. That's when it hit me.

"His destructive programming is taking effect," I spoke in an odd accent. AJ lifted her eyebrows.

"What?"

"He will be irresistibly drawn to large cities, where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs..."

"...and steal everyone's left shoe," AJ finished for me. "Of course. Stitch is attracted to cities." She frowned. "Where will we find a city around here?"

We peaked up over the crater and peered over the heads of the robots. Behind them in a distance was a spacelike headquarters. Chrome towers jutted out of the obsidian ground encircling a biodome.

"I think we found our city," I told her. We placed our heads back behind the crater.

"But how do we get there without getting zapped?"

"Guys, my hands are getting tired," Conan called. AJ bit her lip. I searched my head for ideas.

"We give up," I suggested. AJ and Conan's eyes widened. I held my breath and lifted myself up and turned to the robots.

"Don't shoot! We surrender!" The robots stopped. They placed their lasers by their sides. This helped eased my fear.

"Take us to your leader. Take us to Zurg."

"Take them to Zurg. Take them to Zurg." The robots all mumbled at the same time. I looked down to AJ and Conan and nodded. Reluctantly they got up. All of us lifted our hands up, like the bad guys do on those cop shows. Three robots wheeled over toward us, their feet like roller skates. Their block-like hands clamped over our hands and placed them behind our backs. I felt the robot's metal chestpuch my back.

"Move along," he spoke. We walked as the other robots surrounded us. We headed toward the space-like headquarters, just like I thought we would. The biodome was covered by glass covering with only door in front as the opening. As we approached biodome, the glass door opened by falling down, like a drawbridge. We walked over the small glass bridge and walked to another door, only this one was made of chrome. Beside the door was red scanning box. One of the robots placed his arm in the scanning box. The box hummed for moment followed by a ding.

"Welcome 9K1BA," the scanner spoke as the door shifted upwards. We were pushed through into the biodome, into a gray room with nothing inside. It was just gray. I listened as the door closed behind us.

"Bow down before Emperor Zurg," one of the robots spoke. All three of the robots pushed us down on the metal floor, our knees and hand on the ground. AJ gave me a dirty look.

"Nice job, Irene," she hissed. "Now we're going to die."

Conan's eyes widened. "Um guys, I forgot to tell you something. My vast knowledge just remembered something about Zurg. He's..."

"Everyone silence in the presence of Emperor Zurg." The metal door in fron of us slowly lifted up. Fog seeped through the room as it opened. A large shadow was reflected onto the fog. When the fog cleared, we gasped at what we saw.

**Cliffhanger! Review! Tell me what you think. But before you do...read the next chapter! That's right, I'm giving you another to say sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. So read on!**


	14. Small and Strong

Cloaked in a dark cape, wearing a royal purple robe was the most feared creature in the galaxy. He was an enemy to Buzz Lightyear and a threat the Galatic Alliance's existence. standing in front of us was Emperor Zurg.

"Fear me!" Zurg cried. To tell you the truth, it was actually difficult to fear him because he was only eight inches high. I'm not joking. He wasn't even a foot tall.

"Wait, that's Zurg," I yelled. "But he's so short."

"What did you say miserable human?" Zurg shouted.

"Of course he's short!" Conan said. "HE'S A TOY!"

My mind became numb. Duh! Of course! He's from _Toy Story 2_. Toy.

"Fools! You will rue the day - OW!" Zurg jumped up and down because Conan just shot him in the foot with his laser. Zurg's red eyes shifted down into a crying manner. teh robot grew confused, wondering why their master was fearing victims rather than torturing them.

"Please don't hurt me!" Zurg cried. "I just want to be a good bad guy like Malificent or Jafar, but you don't how hard that can be when you're only a toy. Please!"

This was an awkward position to be in. A bad guy is asking us to forgive him because he wants to be bad? Isn't there an oxymoron in there somewhere?

"Hey!" AJ cried. "Someone stole my shoe right off my foot. And those were my good flats!"

My eyes widened. "Left or right?"

"Left, but why...Stitch!"

"Bingo."

"Mala meecha."

All of us looked up and saw the blue alien, with AJ's shoe in his mouth, crawling on the ceiling. The battery was still holstered onto his back.

"Stitch, give us the battery and AJ's shoe and no one gets hurt," Conan reasoned.

"Naga touche," Stitch yeled and spat in his face. Conan wiped his face with disgust as Stitch laughed.

"Stitch, we're not enemies," I explained. "We're trying to help you."

"Naga. Zurg evil. You work with Zurg."

"What? No, we're not." Suddenly, a screeching alarm screamed throughout the room. All of us covered our ears

"Robots surround them!" Zurg called over the alarm. More robots poured into the grey room, encircling us, enclosing on us, with lasers pointed aat us. My fear of lasers quickly started ro rise.

The alarm stopped. Zurg yelled, "On my count, destroy these wretched beings."

"Oh god." My stomach grew queasy.

"Three..."

This was it. This was the end.

"Two..."

I closed my eyes.

"One!"

"DUCK!" Stitch's voice called. Next thing I know, something is jumping on my head and I'm falling to the ground along with AJ and Conan. Just as I'm about to yell at however fell on top of me, I hear a loud crash.


	15. The Hosts of the Fifth Dimension

We lifted our heads up as I pushed what appeared to be Stitch off my back. All around us, every robot was fallen, their bodies limped over and lifeless. In front of us was Zurg, looking shocked. Right in front of his eyes, his whole army of robots had accidently destroyed themselves. Now he was alone, hopeless, and desperate. He fell to his knees with his hands in a prayer position. His glowing eyes grew teary.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he pleaded once again.

My siblings and I knew better now. Instead of answering his question by taking him hostage, we grabbed the hand of robot nearby and dragged it across to the other side fo the room. We placed the hand on the red scanning box to open the door. The scanner's mechanical voice greeted the robot as we ran as fast as we could out of the building. Behind us, we hear Zurg screaming, "You fools! You'll never get out of your quest alive!" His statement brought discomfort to me.

Once we were a good few hundred feet away from the dome, Stitch tore the battery off his back and handed it to us.

"Are you sure?" Conan asked. Stitch grunted with a sharp nod. Conan took the battery and weighed it in his hand. It was a large battery, about the size of an action figure. Judging by Conan's smiling face, I knew it was light enough for us to carry. Conan slipped the battery into my bag and looked back at Stitch.

"Thanks for saving us."

Stitch blushed, mumbling alien words which I could not understand. Conan pulled out the list from his pocket. "We're looking for some items. Do where Barakah's guitar is?"

Stitch jumped up and down, yelling more aliens words excitedly. He quickly stopped himself, flattening out his hands and placing them on the dusty ground. He slowly lifted them up, keeping his hands completely flat until they were over his head. He screamed quietly, letting his hands drop down quickly. He lifted his finger and and moved it around in a circle, humming, "Do Do Doo Do, Do Do Doo Do."

"Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror?" AJ guessed. Stitch nodded his head happily. AJ beamed, happy she figured it out. I rolled my eyes, seeing it was easy to figure out when he started humming the Twilight Zone theme song.

"Why would a guitar be on a Tower of Terror?" Conan asked.

"Who knows and who cares," AJ answered, still happy she answered first. "We have a destination now."

"But Tower of Terror is at Disney MGM Studios," I reminded her. "That's farther away from the Magic Kingdom than the other parks. We might not be able to go there."

"Go to the Castle!" Stitch shouted. "Go to the Castle!"

"Castle?" Conan mumbled. "Well okay, if you insist.

_"Hey!" Noah yelled. "How come he speaks in alien words when he was arguing with you and now speaks English at the time you need him most?"_

_"Haven't you seen the movie?" Parker answered, holding his Goofy toy tightly. "Stitch can speak in any language he wants."_

_"Luckily he spoke English this time," Irene said continuing with the story, "because we were on a tight schedule..."_

All of us hugged Stitch goodbye and leapt up onto one of the floating doors. We held onto the railing the door as Conan opened it. We were finally safe, back inside the dark room we were in before. We took off our gear and headed straight to Cinderella's castle, in the middle of the Magic Kingdom. When we reached the outside of the drawbridge, we were surprised to see four white doors, in a row, in front of the opening of Cinderella's Castle. The doors were not connected to anything. They just stood there. Each door carried an emblem on the front of the door. The door at the farthest left had an emblem of the Tree of Life from the Animal Kingdom. The next door held an emblem of Spaceship Earth from EPCOT and the next had an emblem of Cinderella's Castle and the last door had an emble of Mickey's Sorcerer Cap from MGM Studios. We watched as guests in the real world walked through the door as though they were invisible (which of course they were ,to them). I could see Conan's bundle of knowledge working underneath his skull.

"Of course!" Conan said. "The Symbol Doors! These doors open into each different park depending on the door you go in. There are copies of these doors at each famous icon found in each park."

"So if we go through the door with Mickey's Sorcerer hat on it, we'll be in front of Mickey's Sorcerer hat in MGM Studios?" AJ asked.

"Exactly."

We trusted Conan's knowledge and walked through the door with the Sorcerer Hat emblem. Entering through the door was like going through any other the door. There was no pixie dust and a hall of magic or anything like that. Its simplicity of coming out of the Door and staring out at Mickey's Sorcerer Hat icon with golden outlines of ears and a mouse glove pointing at the hat was incredible enough.

"Wow, something that actually seems convient," I noted.

"Let's head over to Tower of Terror," AJ said. We walked away from the Symbol Doors and headed down Sunset Boulevard, one of the most popular sections of Disney MGM Studios. We could easily see Tower of Terror off in a distance. The farther we walked down Sunset Boulevard, the larger Tower of Terror became. Details of the hotel like the explosion mark and the crooked letters of the sign became more distinct. Once we entered through the gates we passed by the people waiting and entered into the hotel. When we entered, something strange happened.

Everything was in black and white.

I'm not kidding. The once colorful lobby we usually saw when we went on this ride was now all in black and white, like an old movie...or an old Twilight Zone episode. I looked down at my skin. Even the room was in black and white, my skin was still a peachy pale color. I turn to my siblings and they too were still in color.

"Okay, this really is the Twilight Zone," I said.

"No, that's in the Fifth Dimension," a familiar voice spoke. "This is just a copy of it." We looked at the middle of the lobby and saw three familiar characters sitting on the two couches. On the left couch was a man, who actually was in black and white. He wore a business suit and held a cigarette between his forefinger and middle finger.

"Rod Starling?" AJ spoke.

"Actually, its Rod Sterling," he said.

"Kids," a skeleton on the other couch said, snorting. "They think if it wasn't popular in the last five years, it's obviously something to be forgotten." The skeleton wasn't as easy to recognize as Rod Sterling. He looked like he was trying to be cool with his pink, round sunglasses and purple mohawk.

"Weren't you character from the Goosebumps books?" I asked. The skeleton's jaw moved itself to look like a smile.

"Well, well, here's a chick who knows her stuff," he said with sincerity in his voice. "Curly's the name, horror's the game."

"Right. Like you have any _skull _at scaring,"a creepy, scratchy voice spoke. Curly glared at his friend.This character brought chills down my spine. I knew exactly who he was because he used to scare me when I was a little kid. He too was skeleton, except he still had some decaying flesh on his bones and his head had long, thin, gray hair. Unlike Curly, he wore a red cloak with many moth-eaten holes. I was afraid to mention his name. Luckily, Conan did it for me.

"Hey, you're the Crypt Keeper," he exclaimed. "But you're not Disney Character."

The Crypt Keeper tented his finger tips. "Of course not. Would a ghoul like me live in a cutesy world like the Disney World? It would drive me to _death_."

"We're from the Fifth Dimension," another voice spoke. His voice had a poetic tone to it. We looked around, but we couldn't see anyone.

Curly rolled his eyes. "That's the Control Voice. He's from the Outer Limits show. He's a disembodied voice."

"Thank you, Curly," The Control Voice spoke. "As I was saying, we're from the Fifth Dimension, a dimension for the scary and strange. We are one of the few dimensions connected to the Hundredth Dimension, thanks to the Twilight Zone and Goosebumps."

"I received a pass to this Dimension when the cast members made Tower or Terror and Curly received a pass when the Goosebumps Horrorland Frightshow played in the late 90's," Sterling explained.

"Even though the show doesn't play anymore, I still get to keep my pass," Curly said, showing off a bracelet similar to ours. "We get to bring one friend from our dimension when we visit. That's why the Crypt Keeper and the Control Voice are here."

"So, tell us kiddies, why are you here?" The Crypt Keeper asked.

"We're looking for someone named Barakah," Conan explained. Sterling froze, his face becoming washed out.

"You mean Rocky?" he spoke. "You...you don't want to visit him."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Rocky is not one to be reckoned with. An outcast to his home, he joined the ranks of evil, working with one of the most vicious characters in history. Realizing his working for evil brought him nowhere, he turned to Mickey who gave him a home inside the main elevator of Tower of Terror. Now he stays there, hidden away from the world, trapping those who dare disturb him and torturing them until they no longer have the strength to tolerate him."

"But we need to talk to him," I explained. "We need to get his guitar."

Curly laughed. "His guitar? Good luck. He loves his guitars more than anything else in the world."

"Well, we got to try," AJ said.

"I think they can do it," the Control Voice spoke. "Like Rod said, he's in the main elevator." As if on cue, the broken elevator, between the two doors that led to the libraries, opened.

"It's now or never," Conan said.

"Good luck kiddies," the Crypt Keeper said. "Hope the elevator doesn't _bring you down_."

His last comment was like a bad foreshadowing. I had a feeling this would not end well.

**Wow, I just noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer slip on my story. Well, most of the characters in this story aren't mine: They belong to Disney. Rod Sterling belongs to himself, of course, Curly belongs to RL Stine, The Control Voice belongs to Outer Limits show (Not sure who owns it), and The Crypt Keeper belongs to The Geffen Film Company and Warner Brothers. The only characters that are mine are Irene, AJ, Conan, Noah, Parker, Jess, The Author, Rocky, and the robots.**

**Thank you so much for you patience. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	16. Elevator Music

Unlike the hotel, the elevator was in color, whatever little it had. The elevator was very dull with rusted walls and a stained carpet underneath our feet. The buttons on the wall covered in dust. Only twelve floors could be found on the buttons. I swallowed back my fear as the elevator doors closed on us.

"So, who wants to press the creppy elevator buttons first?" Conan asked. I sighed and pressed the number seven button. The button barely glowed. I decided that I've seen enough scary enough for today and nothing else could frighten me anymore.

The elevator hummed as it started up. It slowly moved up. So far so good. Nothing out of the ordinary. We nearly reach the sixth floor until the elevator suddenly jolted to a stop. I grabbed railings on the elevator walls. The twins followed my example and did the same. The lights above us began to flicker.

"I swear if that light turns off, I'm going to spit," AJ said, her voice cracking in her attempt to be courageous. Luckily, the light did not go out, but it did dim down to just mere glow. I was about to let go of the elevator until I heard the haunting sounds of an organ playing. Our head's turned violently, trying to figure out where the organ was coming from. The organ only played one note, but that note was beginning to drive me nuts. All of a sudden, a voice followed.

"Dearly beloved..." the voice began. "We are gathered here to get through this thing called life." The voice was masculine, silky yet strangly husky at the same time.

"An eletric word life it means forever and that's a mighty long time, but I'm here to tell you there's something else...the afterworld."The organ changed notes.

"Wait, I know this, " Conan exclaimed. "This was the beginning of a song Dad once played in his car. What was that?"

"So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills, you the one, Dr. Everything'll Will Be Alright," the voice continued. "Instead of asking him how much of your time is left, ask him how much of your mind, baby." Suddenly the elevator started up again, but instead of moving upwards, it was moving sideways. No joke. I could feel the elevator slowly pushing me towards the left. The sound of a guitar began to play.

"And if the elevator tries to bring you down." The elevator stopped. I knew something bad was going to happen. I held tightly onto the railing.

"Go Crazy!" The elevator rapidly dropped. My siblings and I screamed as our bodies were hoisted up into the air. My hands held tightly onto the railing, trying not be squashed by the ceiling.

"Punch a higher floor!" The elevator stopped and we dropped to the floor. My legs were in pain from the crash. Carefully, I pulled myself into a crouch, my hands still on the railing. The music switched into a strange pop/rock song. Red smoke swirled into the room from the light above our heads. The red smoke slowly disappeared, revealing a young boy around my age in a rocker pose. This boy was dark-skinned with black curly hair . I could not see his eyes for they were hidden under Ray Ban sunglasses. His red, buttoned-up vest would have looked dumb on him if I did not notice that his legs were replaced with a red smoky tail. He grabbed his guitar and wildly began to play.

My mind began to hurt and my stomach grew queasy. The elevator was rapidly shifting up and down and left and right, and some boy is trying to show off his guitar skills. I had to stop this if we were goign to get out of here. I grabbed Phineas' hat, which has strangely stayed on my head through out this whole adventure, and threw the hat at the boy's face. The boy yelled when the hat hit his face and he stopped playing his guitar. The elevator halted, my stomach started to ease. I lifted myself up, my legs still a little shaken up. AJ and Conan ran beside me, each holding a grip on my shoulder. The boy tore the hat off of his face and angrily glared at me.

"Who are you to throw things at me?" he hissed.

"Who are you to trap us?" I hissed back. "What the heck was that?"

"This is my home," he growled. "You treated my home with disrepect, so I treated you with disrespect. An eye for an eye, that's my philosphy."

"Are you Barakah?" AJ asked. The boy snapped his head at her, his cheeks still flushed from anger.

"Never call me that," he spoke through his teeth. "I am only to be called Rocky, you got that?" He threw the hat back at me, trying to aim for my face, but I caught it. I placed the hat tightly back on my head.

"Listen, Rocky, we would like to borrow your guitar for a couple of hours..."

I knew the answer before he even said it. "Not a chance in hell."

"We need that guitar," Conan said. "It's one of the items on our list."

Rocky snorted. "So your the humans trying save the world. Sorry, but you;ll just have to find another guitar."

"You can trust us," AJ reasoned..

"Why should I trust you? Everyone else I trusted betrayed me."

Obviously, this kid had serious issues in his life, but I didn't have the time to be sentimental. I stepped up to him and grabbed the guitar.

"Don't you dare touch it!" he pulled at it and I pulled back.

"I have super strength," I said.

"So? I'm a freakin' genie. I can easily beat you."

"But I can break your guitar, right here, right now."

Rocky lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't. You need it too."

"I don't need it. People who are making us do this need it. I can easily break this and just leave you and your world to die."

I wasn't so sure if he was going buy it. After a minute of a staring contest, he sighed. "I can't let you take this guitar. It's my only possesion."

"Then come with us," Conan said. "You can watch over it yourself." I gave him a dirty look. Was he nuts?

"Come with you," Rocky spoke, the words sounding alien on his tongue. "I haven't been out in a long time."

"Well, it's about time you did."

Rocky pondered for a moment. "Fine, but just because I don't want you to ruin my guitar...and I get to hold it." He snapped his fingers and the elevator doors opened. The black and white vision of the lobby appeared. I turned to Conan and he nodded. I growled, letting go.

"By the way, I'm Conan," Conan said. "This is AJ and Irene."

Great. He knew my name. I knew this was going to be misery.

**Sorry if the grammar is horrible. I had to type really fast. Well, tell me what you think. Oh, and for those who were wondering about the beginning that Rocky was singing, its is from "Let's Go Crazy" by ****Prince. I like to match songs up with Disney rides (weird, I know) and I think that song is the most fitting. Please review!**


	17. Split Up or Stuck Up

**Hey! I'm back and under a new name: Le Bat en Rouge, named after the cool store in Disneyland that carries the Haunted Mansion and Nightmare Before Christmas items (and Corpse Bride too at times). I changed my name because my last name, GatoCorrado, didn't mean what I thought it meant and if I changed it to what I thought it meant, it would also mean something very depressing. Long story short (too late), I have a new name. Now that's taken care of, on to the next chapter.**

_"Wait a second," Parker stopped her. "Are you talking about Uncle Rocky? The uncle who's not really our uncle, but we call him that because he's your really good friend?"_

_Irene smiled. "Perhaps."_

_Noah rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not the same Rocky. Uncle Rocky is human and really nice to us. The Rocky in this story is a genie and acts like a jerk."_

_"Well, actually, the story-Rocky wasn't a complete jerk," Irene continued. "He just came off that wayat first..."_

I could not stand this stupid Rocky person...er genie. When walking out of the hotel, he floated right behind me, letting the body of the guitar he held beat against the back of my back. When I turned around to ask him to stop it, he just snapped back with samrt-alleck response. I wasn't sure which throbbed more: the pain in my back and or the tension in my brain.

Why would Conan ask him to come with us? I could have easily stole nthe guitar from him and tear open the elevator doors with my bare hands before he used his genie powers to trap us again.

Okay, maybe I couldn't have, but that gave Conan no right to ask this guy to come along. We didn't even know that much about, except he's a genie, he has a guitar we need, and, oh yeah, he used to be a bad guy. Not exactly the best character to hanging out with.

We stopped in the middle of Sunset Boulevard. Conan pulled out the list and read the next item. "A six-sided sign. It's obiviously a stop sign."

"Isn't it illegal to take a stop sign?" AJ asked.

"NO!" Rocky said sarcastically. "Really? You can't take stuff that belongs to you? Oh yeah, it's called stealing."

I grinded my teeth. Could he be more of a jerk?

"Not necessarily," Conan said. "According to my knowledge, there is one place in the Disney World you can take any type of sign you need: Rock 'n' Roller Coaster."

I held my breath, excitement flooding through my body. Rock 'n' Roller Coast was my favorite ride at Disney World. With Aerosmith, one of my favorite bands, in the background as you go through a wild and crazy, glow-in-the-dark ride, what wasn't there to love about it?

"Listen, I've been thinking," AJ said, her comment bringing a loud halt to my excitement. Uh-oh. This didn't sound good.

"The bad guys, or whatever, are looking for us. They were told to find two girls and one boy, one with hair like fire, one with eyes like chocolate, and one wearing thirteen on his shirt."

"So what's your point?" I asked.

"To be safer and quicker on our quest, I think we should split up," AJ suggested. My eyes widened.

"You're joking right?" I asked. "How is that safer exactly?"

"We won't meet their expectations if they find only two and two. Plus, I think it would be better if you kept more of your hair hidden underneath that hat."

"What about you two?" I commented. "No offense, but you're don't exactly blend in your surroundings either." AJ reached into her purse and pulled out pink sunglasses. She threw them over her eyes. Conan slipped out his red jersey revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He handed the red jersey to me.

"Just hide that in your bag for awhile."

I reluctantly took it and stuffed it into my bag. I lifted Phineas' hat on my head and tucked my hair underneath. "So who's going with who?"

"Well the next item is the Jade Elephant of Cairo," Conan explained. "It's hidden underneath the Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular stage. Two will go there and two will go to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Since you know Rock 'n' Roller Coaster like the back of your hand, you'll go to that one."

Yes!

"Since Rocky seems to have great understanding on guitars on rock music, he can accompany you."

No! "What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Please, do not contain your excitement to be partnered with me," Rocky said.

"Irene, please," AJ begged. "Do this for our world. Being with him is a just small price."

"What about Rocky?" I said. "Maybe he doesn't want to help."

"On the contrary, I'm actually willing to be of service," he said. I glared at him as he gave me a smug smile.

"So it's settled," AJ said. "We'll back here in one hour. If one of the groups are not back before then, the other group will be search for them. See you in an hour."

And they were gone. They literally left me with one of the most annoying creeps in the world without caring about how I feel. They would pay. Oh yes, they would pay.

Until then, I was stuck with Rocky the Whiny Genie from Hell. I turned to him and growled, "Look you know I don't like you and I know you don't like me. The only reason I'm not going to ditch you is because I need that guitar and you're too stubborn to hand it over."

"Wow, what a wonderful thing to say to someone you hardly know." he gazed down at my jeans. "Nice pants by the way. Did your parents buy those for you or were they custom-made?"

"What are talking about?" I exclaimed.

"I bet you've never worked a day in your life," he continued to criticize. "Look at you with your expensive clothes and diamond earrings."

I touched one my ears. "They used to be my grandma's."

"Yeah and they were worth a lot of money. Face it. You grew up a silver spoon in your mouth."

I squeezed my hands into fists. Okay, I'll admit it. My dad did come from a wealthy family and I got some perks from it. That doesn't mean I'm selfish and spoiled brat.

"Let's just get this thing over with," I murmurred. "The sooner this mission over, the sooner I can get away from you."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

That did it. I grabbed his fingers and squeezed them underneath my fingers. Rocky cried in pain as his fingers nearly got to the point of breaking.

"Never...call...me...Princess," I said through my clenched teeth. "Got it?"

"I got it, I got it!"

I let go. I headed towards the ride as he nursed his almost-broken fingers. I knew I could break them. It would be like breaking a tooth pick. But I knew I had to save my energy for something bigger. I knew Rocky was not going to be only problem when I entered the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster ride.

**Okay, I know, not the most exciting of chapters, but I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment. I'm almost out of it, thank goodness. My brains coming up with ideas, I just need to figure out to organize them. I promise the next chapter will come sooner than last time. Until then, please review!**


	18. Coaster Racing

Not even two minutes passed before we were walking underneath the upside-down blue hotrod driving on the trail strings from the huge guitar beside the entrance. Guests waited in what appeared to be an hour-long line just to get on the ride. Luckily, thanks to being in another dimension, we were able to slip by the guests undected and walk through the entrance without anyone stopping us. We entered inside to find ourselves in circular, brilliantly lit up, with band posters framed on the walls. I was about to enter the entrance with the words "artist entrance" above it when Rocky pulled me back.

"Wrong way," he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an exit door. I pulled my arm back, my new strength nearly tripping him over as he halted.

"What are you, chicken?" I said. "I have to get a stop sign."

"And you will. Just trust me for one second, as hard as it may seem."

I growled and followed him through the exit. I was in surprise when I was led into an actual recording studio and not a fake one with a screen like in the Rock N Rollercoaster preshow. And instead of Aerosmith recording, it was another singer. He striked me with little familiarity. His style was incredibly strange. He wore a lime-green jumpsuit with ugly black moon boots. His hairstyle was...indescribable. He looked like a cartoon from the 90's trying to fit in with the 21st century.

Although his look was odd, the song he was singing was incredibly catchy. What was strange is that I knew the words. It was like I had heard them from somewhere. I caught myself mouthing along with the lyrics.

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

"Hey Powerline!" Rocky yelled through the glass window seperating us from the recording room. The singer stopped his singing and looked up at us. He smiled through the glass and waved.

"Yo Rocky!" he called in an imitation deep voice. He clicked a button, stopping the music. He left the record room and shook the genie's hand.

"Wow, how long has it been?" the singer spoke in a normal voice. "Five years? Six? You were barely a child when I last saw you in the studio. Last I heard, you just left the bad guys and were hiding in the hotel."

"Yeah, well fate has pushed me in another direction." Rocky pointed to me. "Powerline, this is Spoiled Rotten Brat."

I slipped Rocky an evil glare. "Irene, actually. Whiny here doesn't seem to get my name right."

"You're one of the humans trying to help us, right?" Powerline asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I 'm trying to get a stop sign. Apparently we can get one one of those here."

"Yeah, if you can grab it," he said. "In order to get it, you need to ride on the roller coaster. It won't stop once it's on the track."

Crap. I have to ride a 60 mile per hour ride and try to grab a stop sign at the same time? This was definently going to be difficult.

"I can control it for you so you have a better chance of catching it. Here, I'll show you." He walked over to the exit.

"But we just came in that way," I told him. Rocky rolled his eyes and mumbled, "She's new at this." Powerline nodded and opened the door. Instead the circular room, we were in an outdoor are, with a mini blue car roller coaster on a track of wheels, waiting for us.

"Now that's cool," I breathed. "I guess we just get in adn ride around until we get the stop sign, right?"

"Not so fast!" a childish voice spoke. Coming in on a red car rollercoaster on another set of tracks were three michevious trick-or-treaters I knew too well. One wore a devil costume, another in a witch costume, and another in the skeleton costume.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel." I would have squealed at this point seeing characters from my favorite movie, but their devilish grins gave my bad feeling in my stomach.

"There's only one stop sign left and it's ours, human girl!" Lock said. "You'll have to get before we do."

Competition. Great.

"What do you need a stop sign for?" Rocky called. "Are you finally getting a new Halloween costume?"

"None of your business, halfling!" Shock yelled. I turned to Rocky, whose face was growing red, steam literally coming out of his ears. I was not sure what Shock meant by "halfling" but it really seemed to anger Rocky.

"Leave it to Rocky to try to fit in with something he's not," Barrel uncuccesfully taunted.

"He means you, stupid human girl," Lock called. I wasn't really burned up by that comment.

"Are those freckles on your nose or the plague?" Shock called. Now that crossed the line. I growled, turning my head sharply to Rocky.

"We are so taking them down," I said.

"For the first time, I agree with you." We leapt into the car and hooked oruselves in.

"Start it up Powerline!" Powerline began pushing buttons. I turned to the trick-or-treaters and gave them a dirty look. We would get them.

"Good luck!" Powerline called. The race was on. The rollercoasters sped up and out into the dark Los Angeles-imitation track. My heart pulsed. My breath heavy. My mind was less concentrated on the ride and the rock music and more concentrated on finding that sign. I looked at the other track, finding Lock, Shock, and Barrel on our tail, as ready as we were.

"There it is!" Rocky cried. I turned my head towards the front. One hundred feet ahead was the stop sign on my side. I unbuckled myself and carefully steadid myself up. I leaned over the side, my hand out. Only thirty feet more...

"Irene, watch out!" Rocky called. He pulled me back before a humongous bag of candy hit my head. The bag crashed into a part of the track, tearing a piece of it off. Literally, the bag of candy was so it heavy and moving so fast, it tore off a piece of the track. Now I know that would never happen in the real world, but in the Disney World, anything was possible.

Before I could lift myself up, our car passed the stop sign. We were too late.

"We have to go through it again!" I told Rocky as I buckled myself in quickly, "...unless they already got it." I failed. Now the worlds will be destroyed and it will be all my...

"Gus, how many times did we tell you to stop stealing," a familiar voice said from behind us. "Out of all the things, a stop sign, for pete's sake." Both Rocky and I spun around in our seat and three familiar ghosts sitting in the backseat. The short one was holding the stop sign.

"Phineas! Ezra! Gus!" I cried. "What are you three doing here?"

"We thought we could hitch a ride," Ezra said. I leaned over the seat as far as I could to give Gus a hug.

"Gus did good?" Gus asked.

"Yes, Gus did very good," I told him.

"Um, not to be a downer, but there's a hole in our track!" Rocky yelled. I looked back around. Yep. We were going on leap with out tracks in the middle.

"Hold on!" I called. Rocky and I ducked. The rollercoaster leapt off the track, flying in midair. I screamed, flashes of my life appearing in my mind. The rollercoaster landed with a loud thunk. We were still moving. I was still breathing. I peeked up and saw we were on the track.

"I'm alive!" I called. The rollercoaster took a sharp turn and we were back at the starting point. Rocky and I unbuckled our seats and hopped out of the the vehicle. I noticed Powerline was already gone The hitch hiking ghost passed through the ride and floated beside us. Gus handed me the stop sign.

"Thank you, Gus!" I said and kissed him on the forehead. Gus blushed, embarrased.

"We'll catch you guys later!" Phineas said. "Take good care of my hat." The ghosts flew up and out of the building. I looked over at Rocky. He was staring at the ground, almost in deep thought.

"Hey, Rocky," I spoke reluctanly. "Thanks for, you know, saving me."

He looked up, a little embarrased. "It was nothing, really. Just be carful next time, got it?" He turned to door and stomped to the door. Something told me he wasn't all that bad. I followed him, leading to the outside. We were about to head for the Indiana stunt show, when we spotted rhinos in guard attire. They were identical to the guards in _Robin Hood. _Obviously, these guards were not good.

We were in trouble.

**Dun Dun Dun! Rocky and Irene are trouble. How will they get out of this one? And is there more to Rocky's past then what was let on? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I did not make Powerline up. He was the singer in "A Goofy Movie." The lyrics are from the song, in the movie, "I 2 I." Review until next time!**


	19. A Rat and A Tramp

**Hola, I'm back and under a new name: Satire By Sunset (see profile for details). This chapter's a little special because this one is bit of a song parody. I love making song parodies, so I was excited to find a place for one. The song in here is a parody off of "The Lady is A Tramp" originally by Frank Sinatra alone, but this version is based off the duet with both Frank Sinatra and Luther Vandross. If you never heard it, you can sample it here: or google it, whatever. So sit back and enjoy.**

"Oh man, this is so not good, this so not good," I mumbled. We slipped back inside before they could see us. Hiding behind the closed door, we listened in as one of the guards spoke.

"Open up," a familiar voice called. "This the Sheriff of Rottingham."

"That's Nottingham, sir," a rhino spoke. Rocky snickered for a moment and then bursted out into laughter. If I wasn't so mortified by his laughter at a time like, I would have noted how nice his laugh sounded.

"Are you crazy?" I said. "We're in danger and you're laughing? That wasn't even that funny."

"Actually...actually it was," Rocky said trying to choke back his laughter. I eyed him, my glare instantly killing his laughter. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault they found out you were here, miss redhead." He placed his hand by my ear and lifted up a strip of red hair.

I gasped. "It must have fallen out during the ride."

"Those snitching trick-or-treaters told on us. Man, they work fast." He sighed. "Can't you just use your strength to get past them?"

"You're kidding right?" I said. "I just survived death-defying experiences. I can barely watch movies at eight at night. I'm so tired, I can't even break down a door."

He rolled his eyes again (that was starting to get on my nerves. "Such a wimp," he mumbled. I pretended not to hear him.

"Do you have a walkman?" he asked. Huh?

_"Huh?" Noah and Parker asked in unison._

"It's a music player that can either play CD's or tapes," he explained.

_"Oh."_

"Well, I have an iPod," i said, as I pulled it out of my bag. Now he was the one with the screwed-up expression on his face. He took it from me reluctantly and began to examine it curiously

"It's new music player that plays nearly infinite amount of songs of your choice."

He shrugged. "I still prefer walkmans. Do you have any Disney songs or Broadways songs?"

"Does Nightmare Before Christmas, Rent, or Avenue Q count?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's needs to old-fashioned, upbat and jazzy. Something like Frank Sinatra sounding..."

"My dad did put on one song called "The Lady is A Tramp" by Frank Sinatra and Luther Vandross."

The corners of his lips turned up. He was actually smiling without being cruel. "That's perfect." He began zipping through the iPod, searching through. it Although he's only seen it for the first time, he seemed to already understand it without an help "Do you know the tune of the song?"

"Yeah, but I don't know all of the words," I explained.

"That's okay, because you're going to be improvising."

My eyes widened. "You mean, like, signing words on the spot. I can't do that."

"Maybe not in the real world, but here, bursting out into song is the easiest thing you can do." He snapped his fingers and a cane appeared in my hands. He too had a cane with a black top hat on to match mine (except his was much more new). He took my hand.

"Alright, let's do this." He click play and, suddenly, we are surrounded by red smoke. The red smoke lasted for only moment, quickly melting away to reveal the otuside with fifty rhino guards and the wolf figure Sheriff of Rottingham...I mean , Nottingham, staring at us. Horns blasted out of my iPod, as though there were loud speakers on them Rocky let go of my hand and went into a simple jazz dance. My body seemed to follow him, in harmony with what he was doing. It was strangely simple, almost as though I was born to do this. Rock was the first to sing.

**Rocky: She gets too tired, for the movies at eight**

**Me: He loves rock concerts, but always comes in late**

He glared at me.

**Rocky: She yells as people whom she'd immediately hate**

**Me: That's why the gentleman is a rat**

That's when it was on. Our song and dance had changed into name-calling contest. We seemed to forget that the rhinos and the sheriff were now intoxicated by our song and ready to join in at any moment. AL that mattered was bringing ach other down.

And I was ready.

**Me: Doesn't like new things, like iPods or MP3's**

**Rocky: She thinks she rules the world with her fifty G's**

"I'm not that rich," I called.

**Me: You always float around, never showing your knees**

**Rocky: That's why the lady is a tramp**

**Me: He loves the loud, wild music screaming in his ear**

**Rocky: At least I have no fear**

Oh hell no.

**Me: He's broke**

**Rocky: ****But I got magic. ****Dislikes magic lamps, it's warm and it's cramp**

**Rocky: T****hat's why the lady is a tramp. Me: That's why the gentleman is a rat**

I then decided to beat him with dance. I went into a tap dance (even I only took tap for one year), knowing it was the only way to show him off. I turned to him, the rhino guards surrounding him. He stared at me, but he wasn't jealous or anything. The next few lines he sang, with the rhinos singing background, sort of surprised me.

**Rocky: ****No matter what they lay on her, ****She only does what she wants, ****That's why they call the girl a tramp**

I wasn't expecting him to say that. It actually sounded like a compliment. I tried to sing a bitter remark, but it instead turned into an almost compliment.

**Me: He laughs at others' joke that aren't even funny**

**Rocky: She wears casual clothes, even though she has the money**

This was the line that got me staring at him in a new light. Something about him intrigued me. He wasn't mean, just misunderstood. I sang another line that I immediately knew was true.

**Me: He would call a girl by her name instead of "Honey"**

**Rocky:****That is why the lady is a tramp. Me: That is why the gentleman is a rat**

We went back into our dance and song, now longer thinking about trying to put each other down. We had this strange tacit connection where accepted each other and no longer become enemies, but friends. Our only worry now was to quickly get out of here and to save AJ and Conan.

**Rocky: Doesn't like dumb games, with idiots and frauds**

**Me: He won't date gorgeous girls who only dig hot bods**

**Rocky: She won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those broads**

**Me: That's why the gentleman is a rat**

**Rocky: ****She loves the free, fine, fresh wind in her hair. Life without care...**

**Me: He's broke…what the hell**

**Rocky: Dislikes magic lamps**

**Me: Well that's just that**

**Rocky: That's why the lady…**

**Me: That's why the gentleman…**

**Together: That's why…we're a tramp and a rat**


	20. Warning: Dangerous Cave!

The rhino guards and the Sheriff of Rotting...I mean, Nottingham were so in tuned with the music and dance, they did not notice our escape. I tucked my red hair back into my hat, making sure no one could see it. I stood beside Rocky and stared at at him as we walked. There was something about him he was not telling and I wanted to find out.

"So, just out of curiosity, why did Shock call you halfling?" I asked. His hands curled up into fists.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said calmly. If I was going to get any answers out of him, I had to be nice. So far, snapping at him has not gotten me very far. It's only when we get along do things turn out right.

He sighed. "They called me _that _because I'm not only a genie. I'm human too."

"I don't get it," I said.

He explained, "My father was a genie and my mother was human. It is against the rules for a Real World human to marry or be with an inhabitant from the Hundredth Dimension. When I was born, my father lied and told the genie community I was a full-genie. They believed it until I was ten, which was when my powers started to develop. My powers were not like the other genies my age. I could not grant people's wishes and I could not disappear into a lamp. My father finally confessed and I was banished. Now, here I am wandering the world with no one who cares."

His story explained a lot. It explained why he was always so angry. It explained why he criticized me for the clothes I wore. It even explained the story I was reading, of how the writer was going to foil his brother's plans of marrying Rose Red. Yet, despite his explanation, I had more questions. Did he always know he was half-human? What did Rod Sterling mean when he said Rocky joined the ranks of evil? And most importantly, why did he save me even I treated him so cruelly?

"Hey, where is Conan and AJ?" he asked. I looked up. We were at the spot they told us to be in, but they weren't there. I looked down at my watch. It's been about an hour, just like they said. Where could they be?

"Should we wait?" I asked.

"No, something bad has happened," Rocky said, his eyes glazed. "I just know it. We'll zap over there." He grabbed my hand and puff of smoke surrounded us. Within seconds, it disappeared, like last time, and we were in a cave-like setting. Rocky leaned against, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just took a lot out of me. Being half-human limits my powers, so it takes a lot out of me when I do something big like telportation. I just need a break from my powers for about ten minutes and I'll be fine."

I placed his arm around my shoulder and helped him up as we walked through the cave. Lit torches hanged on the walls lighting our way. I gazed at the cavern in awe.

"Is this what it's like under the Indiana Jones stage?" I asked.

"In the Hundredth Dimension," he answered. We continued until I saw a beige jeep parked near the one of the walls. I smiled.

"Why don't we just take the jeep?" I suggested. "It'll be quicker and I don't think anyone else is going to take it."

He nodded his head in agreement. He took his arm off of my shouder and hubbled over to the jeep. He hopped in the passenger's seat. I frowned.

"Can't you drive?" I asked.

"I have powers," he explained. "I never needed to learn how to drive."

I took a deep breath and sat in the driver's seat. I looked at the wheel nervously. I didn't have my permit yet, so I hadn't really learned how to drive. I had some practice with my dad, but it was only in an empty parking lot. I only had a vague idea of what to do. I buckled my seat belt and turned on the ignition. I breathed out slowly, happy it turned on. I look at fuel gauge and saw it was full. I put into drive and my foot gently touched the gas pedal. We slowly began to move. Rocky stared at me.

"Ah, no offense, but I think I could walk faster than this."

"Hey, you're the one who can't drive and is too tired to walk," I commented. "Don't complain about the one who is giving you HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Before I could completely finish my sentence, the jeep fell off the edge and stumbled down a cliff. The jeep was moving fast down the steep hill. I tried to ride the brake, but it was no use. This car was not going to stop. I screamed. Rocky screamed. After what felt like five minutes of fear (really it was only five seconds), the jeep reached the ground and screeched to a halt.

I placed my hand over my chest. I could still feel a heartbeat. My hand was still shaking as I turned off the ignition. Steam seeped from the engine. Rocky turned to me, breathing heavily.

"What just happened?" he asked. I shook my head, unable to respond. He placed a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, my body relaxed. It was like his touch melted away all of my fear. I looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll check the damage." He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Although I knew he had no clue what he was doing, it was sweet of him to pretend. I sat in the car, waiting him for to finish "checking". I sighed as I laid my hand on the car door. Surprisingly, the car no longer felt hard and dusty. Instead it felt smooth and dry, like an expensive purse. I turned towards the car door and my voice cracked. My head was only inches away from a boa constrictor and hand was touching its tail. All the fear that once left came back. I couldn't move.

The boa seemed calm, almost happy. He seemed to have a smile on his face. His golden irises and pupils changed into rings of shifting colors. Instead of making me feel sick, as pictures of changing colors usually do, I felt calm and relaxed once again. His colorful eyes seemed to soothe me.

"Aren't you a tasty young thing?" the boa spoke, his voice like honey and oil. He licked his lips. For some reason, this caused no concern to me. No thoughts ran through my brain. All my feelings and thoughts had turned to mush. He leaned his head closer and opened his mouth slightly.

"OW!" The boa cried. I closed my eyes and shook my head. My head was thinking clearly once again and fear ran thorough me. I was about to let a snake eat me! I looked down and saw the snake on the ground with Rocky standing above him. Rocky held his guitar like a club. The snake rubbed his head with his tail. My eyes widened as I began to recognize him.

"Wait, I know you!" I said. "You're from _The Jungle Book_." No one seemed to hear me because Rocky was still stiff and the boa looked at him angrily.

"Don't you even dare, Kaa!" Rocky yelled. "She is not your afternoon snack." A loud hiss echoed through the cave, but it didn't come come from Kaa. He gulped and quickly began to slither away.

"She may not be mine, but she's about to be someone else's," he cried back. Rocky and I turned around and froze in place. In front of us was the biggest snake we had ever seen.

And he looked hungry...

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to write. I've been really busy (I know I have life Gasp). Anyway, I'm trying to add more Disney characters into this story rather than characters of my own imagination or from a different company. I think I'm starting to lose the Disney-esq of my story. Tell me if there are any Disney characters that you want to see appear in this story. And also review and tell me how I'm doing. **


	21. More Danger!

I could not move. His golden eyes did not need to charm me. His size alone could hypnotize.This snake was bigger than the waterslides at Blizzard Beach. His mouth was curled into a smile, saliva dripping from his fangs.

I mustered up enough courage to mutter the words of the Infamous Indiana Jones. "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?"

The snake hissed and lunged his head towards me. I screamed. Rocky hopped over me and stood on the passenger seat. He lifted his guitar and whacked it at the snake's nose. The snake backed for a moment and let out a deafening cry.

"Forget the jeep," Rocky yelled. He turned and kneeled down beside me. He unbuckled my seatbelt and placed his arm under my legs. I was little confused until he said, "Put your arms around my neck." I immediatelly did so and without notice, he flew up into the air, with me in his arms. I squeaked, holding onto him tighter, not wanting to fall. His legs changed into a smoky tail, which swayed behind him as he flew from the snake. It only took two seconds for the snake to realize that we were getting away. He began to slither his way towards us. Although it would seem that we would have the upper hand on this chase, the snake was quickly gaining on us.

"We have to get rid of him," I said. I looked at his face, realizing how close our noses were. His eyes blinked back at me. For some reason, through all the frights and chases going on, I felt a moment of bliss when he blinked. He turned his head away from me and halted. He floated up toward the roof of the cave. I looked down and saw a giant hole below us, a pit that only led to darkness. The snake continued to slithered, accidently slithering his way to the edge of the pit. He could not stop himself in time and fell into the hole. His long body fell into darkness until the glow of golden eyes could no longer be seen.

I looked up at Rocky and sighed. We were finally safe...for a moment.

"Hey!" a voice cried. We looked up and saw another cave in the wall. Inside the cave were two familiar siblings covered in dirt, with a glittering green statue of an elephant beside them.

"Took you long enough to find us!" AJ yelled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After we picked up the statue, a hole apppeared underneath us and we landed in this cave," Conan explained. "Think you could help us?" Rocky slowly flew into the cave and placed me down gently. As I stepped down, I noticed something strange about the ground. Under my left foot, it felt soft yet firm, just as dirt should fell, but under my right foot, it was hard, metal, and signifiantly lower than my other foot. I was about to question this when a loud crack was sounded.

"That can't be good," Conan said. We turned towards the cave, listening to a smooth rolling sound echo. Our eyes widened when we noticed a giant rolling ball headed our way.

"Oh crap."

"JUMP!" Rocky cried. Too afraid to think of anything else, we leapt off the edge and jumped into the pit. The ball fell over the edge with us, falling towards us. My hand instinctively grabbed my hat, holding it tight on my head. I looked up, my voice now dry from screaming enough already. The ball was on our tail and for the twentieth time today, I had a feeling I was going to die. Before I could close my eyes, I felt a body leap at mine, grabbing my stomach. My body flew towards another cavern in the wall ( of course I didn't realize this until about a minute later). I lifted my head up and saw AJ, Conan, and Rocky beside me, watching the ball falling past the cavern and down into the pit. I looked at Rocky, knowing that he was the one who saved us. I smiled my appeciation. He smiled back, welcoming me.

"That's it! No more booby traps!" AJ cried. "I don't how Indi does it, but I getting kind of sick of this. I need a break."

"At least we got the Jade Elephant of Twilight," Conan said, lifting up the statue. "Did you guys get the stop sign?"

I unzipped my bag and showed him the red sign. "What's next on our list?"

Conan took the paper out of his pocket and read, "Below the earth, does this beast live. Hold your breath. Go into the blue, for what you seek is an incisor of Bruce."

"Great another riddle," AJ whined. "What does it mean?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "We need to go into the ocean and Bruce's tooth."

"Whose Bruce?" AJ asked.

I growled. Sometimes my sister can be really dumb. To give her a bigger hint, I hummed the theme from Jaws. Her eyes widened, but not from fear.

"Wait! We get to see the shark from 'Finding Nemo'?"

I nodded. She squealed. With delight.

Okay, maybe I should make something clear about my sister. My sister has two loves: computers and the ocean. One of the big reasons she loves 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is because it has to do with the ocean. This includes sharks. Her favorite character in 'Finding Nemo' is actually Bruce (she says he's like a rose with thorns, whatever that means).

So, yeah, this is big for her.

"Forget the break!" AJ cried. "I need more danger!" She grabs onto Rocky's hand. "C'mon Genie boy. You have powers. Use them to get us to the ocean."

"Um, AJ, the ocean is nowhere near Disney World," I reminded her.

"Actually, we have our own ocean," Rocky explained. "I don't have enough power to zap you there, but I can zap us to the Symbol Doors."

"Then start zapping!" AJ yelled. Rocky shrugged and grabbed Conan's and my hands. With just one blink, we were out of the cave and in front of the Symbol Doors.


	22. Blue Crush

**For anyone reading this story, I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. As I mentioned before many times, I actually do have a life and December has been kind of a long month for me. Luckily, I have now found the time to sit down and write this. By the way, despite the chapter's title, this has nothing to do with the movie "Blue Crush." It was just a fitting title. Anyway, Happy Holidays!**

After Rocky zapped us to the Symbol Doors, he led us through the door with the Spaceship Earth symbol on it. Upon entering, we left the world of MGM and into the land of EPCOT. We followed Rocky to wherever the ocean was. As we walked, Rocky told AJ and Conan what he told me, of how he was only half-genie. This conversation led into another conversation between Conan and Rocky about the characters Rocky had scared at Tower of Terror. I had very little interest in this topic, so I hanged back with AJ while we walked there. I felt this was the perfect time to read more of that book I picked up. I've been waiting impatiently for some time to read. I took out the book and read another entry.

**_So the plan was set. We would break the wall between the Hundredth Dimension and the Real World on Quinn and Rose Red's wedding night, where Honest John and I will tell everyone what fraud my brother was, humiliating him not only to the Hundredth Dimension, but the Real World as well. _**

**_Of course, in order to make this plan work, we had to figure out a way to break the wall before the wedding. Honest John told me that the dimension was hidden by an invisible field controlled by a machine hidden in Cinderella's Castle. In order to remove the field, one must press in the password. To figure out the password, we needed the blueprints to the machine and Honest John knew one character who owned copies._**

**_We found this character living in one of the small houses in Fantasyland. In the Real World, they are just models that tourists take pictures of, but in the Hundredth Dimension, the houses are actually mansions on the inside and owned by some of the wealthiest characters. This one character I met was particularly wealthy - Mr. Scrooge McDuck, uncle to the famous Donald Duck. Despite his obvious greed, he was kind man...er, duck and even offered a room in his house to us to stay for the week. Honest John immediately took the offer, telling me aside that we will need place to study if we are to pull this off. We had five days until the wedding, so I tried spending as much time as I could to figure out the password. Nothing could keep me from making this scheme from happening._**

**_Nothing, that is until her..._**

I had difficulty trying to read the rest of it because AJ began talking with me.

"I see you were able to get Rocky to be more open," she said.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised at well you are able to get along with him, seeing how much you argued before."

"I guess."

"Rocky is pretty cute, isn't he?" she commented. My brain finally caught on. I finally realized what she was doing.

"Wait a second, was the whole 'Let's split up' thing just to get Rock and I alone together?"

AJ held back her smile. "Maybe..."

I yelled silently, trying to make sure Rocky didn't hear us. "What are you thinking? Why did you try to set me up with him? We practically at each other's throats when we first saw each other."

"Exactly!" AJ said. "He was perfect for you!"

I frowned. "I'm not following."

"Every great friendship and relationship you've ever had began with bad first impressions. For example, you know your best friend Ellie? You guys hated each other when you met in fifth grade because she stole your colored pencils or something stupid like that. But then you got to know her better and now you guys hang out all the time. Same thing for your last boyfriend Paul. You thought he cheated on one of friends and never spoke a word to him until Homecoming. Next thing you know, you're dating him for eight months and after you two broke up, you still remain friends.

"What I'm saying is the moment I saw you and Rocky together, I knew you guys were perfect for each other, so of course I had to set you guys up."

Although her speech made me feel a little better, I was still broiling. "Does it even phase you that my love life is my business? And another thing, even if we did like each other, I'm not saying we do, but if we did, you know it would never work out, right? First of all, he lives in the Disney World. He's practically a cartoon character. How am I going to explain that to Mom and Dad? Second, humans are not allowed to be with citizens of the Hundredth Dimension. AJ, I appreciate your efforts, but just don't."

She smirked. "So do you like him?"

I playfully smacked her on the arm. Sisters. What can you do with them?

Rocky took us to what was once The Living Seas and now The Seas with Nemo and Friends. Of course! That place practically is the ocean, with an aquarium of colorful fish. He led us over through different halls and areas until we reached the ledge where divers go into the water for DiveQuest. He took a deep breath and turned to us.

"Here's the difficult part. We're going to have to go into the water if we going to get what we want."

"Um, we don't how to dive," Conan explained. "Plus, what about the items in Irene's bag? We can't exactly leave them here."

"I have only so much power," Rocky said. "If only there was another solution..."

"Well, if you say please..." a voice spoke. We looked down and coming up from the water was a diver, holding what appeared to be a golden triton. The person stepped onto the ledge and took off their mask. Sun-bleached hair fell out and a tan face smiled at the group.

"What's up?" the young man asked. My eyes widened.

"Jess?" I asked.

"Nice to see you three," he said. "I see you picked up a stray to help you. Nice to see you Rocky."

Rocky lifted an eyebrow. "Have we met?"

Jess frowned. "I don't know. Anyway, I was able to borrow a certain triton that may help with your situation." He lifted the the triton and pointed it at off. "Just hold still and say cheese." The triton lit up and a large glowing stream came out of it and hit us. I began to glow, my whole body started to tingle. It felt as though bugs were crawling up and down my leg. Slowly, my dark jeans started to disappear and my legs began to mend together. The skin on my legs grew scaly and changed into a dark pink color. This process continued down to my feet, which finally melted together and changed into a ribbon-pink tale. The tingling feeling disappeared and I fell down on the concrete ledge. I gazed at this new part of my body. I touched the scaly tale and finally knew it. I was a mermaid.

"Oye," Conan mumbled to himself. I looked up and saw that all off four of turned into merpeople. Conan sported a forest green tale, while AJ had a sky blue tale and Rocky wore a velvet red tale. I was in awe.

"Now, there is a time limit on this spell," Jess explained. Isn't there always? "You have an hour before you turn human again. Oh, I almost forgot." He aimed the triton at my bag and Rocky's guitar. That appeared to be a thin layer of ceran wrap covered my whole entire bag and Rocky's guitar.

"Now they are water-proof," he said. "Good luck!" He fell backwards into the water and disappeared under the surface. I growled. He never stays long enough for us to thank him.

"This...is so...AWESOME!" AJ cheered. "I'm a mermaid! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, but for only an hour," Conan reminded her. "Let's head in." I took off Phineas' hat and threw it into my now water-proof bag. I inched over to the edge of the ledge and jumped into the water. Immediately, I noticed the difference between of going into the water as human and going into the water as mermaid. First thing I noticed was that being in water as mermaid was like wearing goggles. I could see everything perfectly without my eyes getting irritated. Second thing I noticed was that I could breathe just as well in water as I could on land.

"This is amazing," I said. I moved my tale and practiced maneuvering. I quickly got the hang of my tale and was able to a back flip within a couple of minutes. AJ, on the other hand, swam like she had been swimming her life. She really did swim like a fish.

"I know this is pretty cool and all, but let's not forget we're still on a mission," Conan said. "We need to find Bruce."

"Maybe we can ask them," Rocky said, pointing. I looked and my jaw dropped. I was staring at two characters whose faces were on AJ's bedsheets from when she was two until she was seven.

"Oh, King Triten is goin' ta be mad when he hears about 'tis," the famous crab spoke in a Jamaican accent.

"You'll think he'll be angry with us?" the equally-famous flounder asked.

"Excuse me?"I asked. The two fishes stopped and screamed. They finally calmed when they saw I was not a sea monster.

"Tank goodness," the crab said. "It's okay, Flounder. It's only merpeople."

"Are you sure, Sebastian?" the flounder asked. "They look kind of strange. I mean, they are all wearing something that humans normally wear." I looked down and realized I was still wearing my dad's The Who band shirt he bought when he saw them in England years ago.

"Oh, we...ah, aren't from around here," I explained. "Listen, we're looking for a shark named Bruce. Have you seen him?"

"Shark!" Flounder screamed and quickly hid behind Sebastian.

"Why are you lookin' for sharks?" Sebastian asked. "Don't you know how dangerous tay are?"

"Yeah, well it's kind of important that we find him," Conan said. "Any idea of how we can find him?"

"Well, we're sort of looking for someone as well," Flounder said as he slowly came out from behind Sebastian. "Someone without sharp teeth."

"Ya, and de king will mad if we don't find her..."

"Hi!" a mermaid shouted as she popped up from behind the two fish. They both screamed (Scared bunch, aren't they?) and turned around.

"Melody!" they said in unison. Now, I was in shock. Here I was, standing in the presence of the daughter of one of the most famous Disney princesses. And she was real, too! She actually had dark hair flying behind her and an orange bag on her arm. However, she looked about to three years older than she did in the movie.

"Where 'ave you been, young lady?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh calm down, Sebastion," she said. "Who are your new friends?"

"I...I...I'm Conan," Conan quickly said, swimming up to her, ready to shake her hand. Melody took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I''m Melody."

"Pl...Pleasure to meet you, Melody." Conan blushed a bright red. I tried hard to stifle my laughs. I couldn't believe Conan was attempting to flirt with a Disney Princess. I mean, I know she's our age and all, but come on.

"I'm AJ," AJ said., not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice. "I'm a huge fan!" Now this was too perfect. Could my siblings be anymore obvious?

"Fan?" she asked.

"It means she honors you, your highness," Rocky explained. "I'm Rocky, and this is Irene." She turned to me and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you remind me of my mother," she commented. Don't I always? Ever since I was little, everybody compared to me to Ariel because of my red hair. I didn't mind much, but it gets annoying after awhile. In this case, I wasn't as upset.

"I don't mind," I told her. "Do you know of a shark named Bruce?"

She shook her head. "I know where we can find some sharks though. You can follow me."

"Melody, I don't think that's a safe idea," Flounder said. Melody laughed.

"Oh Flounder, don't be such a guppy." She started swimming off and without question, all of us began to follow her.


	23. I Am Your Dentist

As we continued to follow Melody, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I looked at my water-proof watch. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon. Only eight hours, I was just a normal girl who was just spending a nice Saturday at Disneyworld with her siblings, and looked what's happened. I have conversed with ghosts, was auctioned off by dirty pirates, moonwalked in space, survived an enchanted elevator, rode of the wildest roller coaster of my life, sang my way out of a situation, almost got eaten by a snake, jumped off a cliff, and now I'm a mermaid swimming with one of the most beloved characters in Disney history.

I'm not sure if I would call this a good day or bad day yet, but I found the whole aspect of it quite entertaining.

Melody led us to a sunken ship surrounded by large iron balls with spikes on them. I gulped.

"Are you sure this area is safe?" I asked.

"Hey, you're ta ones who wanted to see sharks," Sebastian snapped. "Whatever you do, just don't touch one of tose...thingamajigs."

I was steps ahead of him on that idea. I've seen _Finding Nemo_ and I know what those iron balls can do. Melody led us toward the inside of the ship. All of us had to stop and pause at what was occurring when we reached one of the rooms.

"Hey look, more guests!" a familiar blue fish said. Three sharks and a clown fish turned around to see us. AJ's jaw dropped.

"Are you here for the meeting?" Bruce asked, his Australian strongly coming through.

"YES!" AJ nearly screamed. She swam quickly up to Bruce and shook his fin. "Hi, I'm AJ and I am very excited and scared to meet you!"

"Ah, you don't have to be scared," Bruce said. "We have these meetings so we no longer have to eat fish anymore. Let me introduce everyone. I'm Bruce. This here is Anchor and Chum."

The sharks beside him waved.

"And these are our newest members, Dory and Marlin."

"That's me," the blue fish said excitedly. "I'm Dory!"

I could see the clown fish, Marlin, mouth the words, "Help." This was going to be difficult. Despite the fact Bruce is trying to become a vegetarian, I knew he wouldn't let us take out any of his teeth anytime soon.

"Are you here for the meeting?" Bruce asked again.

"Actually, we're here because...because..."AJ struggled to find an excuse, but couldn't think up one.

"Because we are a traveling dentist service," Conan explained.

What the-

"Yes, we were wondering if you would like your teeth checked out for free and if you like our services, maybe we can go into some type of business plan," Conan inquired.

Oh my God, Conan, you brilliant genius! I knew that brain of random knowledge of yours was special!

"Well, one of my fangs has been bugging me," Bruce said.

SCORE!

"Just open wide," Conan told him. Bruce opened his mouth and I was a little taken back. It's not everyday you see the inside of the shark's mouth without getting eaten. It was bit frightening to look at. Conan, however, bravely looks inside and shakes his head.

"Uh-oh," he says. "I see that one of your incisors has cavity on it. I'm afraid that this one will have to come out."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Bruce asked, except with his mouth opened, it sounded more like, "Iz ay gunna hur?"

"I won't lie to you, it will hurt, but the pain will be be minor," he told him. "My assistant AJ will take it for you." He motioned to her sword and AJ grew nervous. Sure, she was given the ability to handle a sword, but could she actually use it take out a shark's tooth?

She swam over and lifted her sword. Carefully, she stuck her sword in his mouth and popped out one of his teeth. Bruce groaned as she plucked it out and I was scared that he was going to bite her at first. Luckily she pulled out his fang without any hands bitten off. She lifted the tooth (surprisingly it was a cavity). Bruce pulled away and closed his mouth.

"Wow, that wasn't so bad," he commented. I took a deep breath. I can't believe it worked.

"Hey I wanna try too!" Dory yelled. She ran over to AJ and accidentally pricked herself on her sword.

"Oh my gosh," Melody said. "Are you okay?" Of course, she doesn't do anything. Disney princesses. What can you do with them?

"DORY!" Marlin yelled out. He swam over to her and checked out her wound. "Are you okay?" AJ looked down at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm so-so-so-so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I did not mean for that to happen."

"Don't worry, I think its just a scratch," Dory said, as she looked at her wound. A stream of blood seeped out of her wound and went by Bruce's nose.

Uh oh. Not good.

"Ooh, that's good," Bruce mumbled to himself.

"Dory, Marlin, watch out!" Rocky yelled as he grabbed the two fish before they can be eaten by Bruce. We screamed and swam as fast as we could from him as he chased us.

"I just need one bite!" Bruce called out. We swam into another room. I quickly locked the door. Bruce knocked his head into door repeatedly, trying to get in.

"How do we get out here?" Flounder asked.

"Hey look!" Dory yelled out, pointing to a door. "Es-Cah-Pay. Huh? Funny, its spelled just like the word escape."

"You foolish fish!" Sebastian yelled. "It tis an escape." I grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. We quickly swam through the small opening. Suddenly, Conan and I both stopped. My stomach began to feel queasy and my legs were starting to feel tingly.

"Oh no," I cried. "We're starting to change back."

"It hasn't even been an hour yet," AJ said.

"The triton is doesn't always work when a land creature holds it," Conan told us. "For all we know, Rocky and AJ can be stuck like this for another day."

"Thanks for not telling us so--" but I could no longer talk. My fin was starting to split in two and my legs were beginning to appear. My ability to breath underwater was slowly dispersing. I watched as Conan changed as well.

"Hey, you're humans!" Sebastian cried.

"Yeah, and they could die if they get out of here quick," Rocky told him. He put his arm around my waist and began to pull me as he swam. AJ did the same for Conan. The narrow hole finally led out into the big ocean. My ability to breathe underwater was now gone. I only had my last breath of air to depend on. Rocky and AJ swam higher and higher to shore. My lungs began to burn. If we didn't get air soon, I think I was going to...

"AH!" I breathed deeply as we reached the surface. I coughed up any remains of seawater from my mouth. Rocky pulled me over to the ledge and set me down. AJ did the same for Conan. Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Dory, and Marlin swam closer to them.

"You guys okay?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," I told him. "A little light-headed, but fine."

"Hey, guys, check it out," AJ said. She pulled up the incisor and smiled. I had to smile back.

"We're almost done," I said. "Thank goodness." All of sudden, both Rocky and AJ grabbed their stomachs. They too started to change back into the human forms. Their fins disappeared and they both had legs again.

"Hey, thank you guys for helping us out," Conan said.

"No problem," Melody said. "This has been really quite an adventure."

Yeah, you could say that again.

The water creature said their goodbyes and dived back into the pool.

"You know, we still have our clothes and we're soaking wet," AJ pointed out. I looked down. Yep. My jeans and t-shirt were completely wet.

"I think we should take a small stop at a store and get some new clothes," Rocky told them.

"Agreed," I said. We got up and stepped out of the tank. Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling their was something missing from this whole mission. Why would the bad guys need all these random items. What importance are they to them?

**For the millionth time, I'm really sorry. This story will take a while to finish, I won't lie, but I will finish it I promise. Please review!**


	24. Like Father, Like Son

Apparently, in the Hundredth Dimension, they have amazing clothes stores. These stores are a lot like hole-in-the-wall restaurants. They are hard to find and look simple on the outside, but once you go in, they are the most incredible places you'll ever see. Another strange thing about the stores is that the stores have no names and the clothes are free. I kid you not (my guess is its because the Hundredth Dimesion have all these extra clothes since everyone usually wears their signature outfits all the time).

So we entered a no-name store and were practically overwhelmed by all of the clothes. It took my sister about a half of an hour to find a outfit she liked. Me? I picked a couple of simple clothes and added my own twist to it (thanks to the pair of scissors, ribbons, and a black sharpie I found behind an empty counter). I found a plain blue t-shirt with an interesting rose design on the front and a jean skirt. Seems like a normal outfit at first. Then I made the neck on the skirt bigger so it would fit around my shoulders. Then I made a slit on each sleeve and tied some black ribbon around each sleeve, between the slits, into a bow. For the jean skirt I drew a mickey head on the pocket. Throw in my black converse shoes (that I luckily took off before I went into the water), and a pair black leggings I spotted, and I had a pretty cool outfit.

I got changed in a dressing room right beside a room that Rocky was changing in (Although he's half-genie and could dry his clothes easily, he wanted to save his powers in case real danger comes). Unlike me, he just decided to be simple and wore jeans with black blazer and a red Police band shirt underneath. As we got changed, I decided to have a talk with him.

"According to the list, our next item is a lamp without a genie," I told him. "Any idea where we could find one of those?"

"Why ask me?" he responded angrily. I was a bit surprised by his reaction.

"Well, you're half-genie and all..."

"I have nothing to do with the genie community and the genie community has nothing to do with me," he firmly said.

"Well, what about your father? Didn't you say he was a genie?" I asked. There was silence for moment followed by a heavy sigh.

"He does have a lamp that can longer carry a genie," he admitted. "But I haven't spoken to him in years..."

"Maybe now is the best time," I said. "He probably wants to see you again..."

"NO!" he said angrily, but quickly calmed himself. "He wouldn't want to see me after what I've done."

"What have you done?" I asked. Another moment of silence followed.

"If I show you where he is, will you talk to him without me?" he asked. I sighed. I knew trying to get through to him was going to take some time.

"Yes, of course," I said. I exited my changing room the same time he did. I have to admit he looked pretty handsome in his outfit. He looked at me up and down.

"You look...amazing," he said.

"Thank you," I responded, surprised by the comment. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I don't what was going on here, but I really liked it. The moment was broken by AJ and Conan, who walked in, showing off their outfits. AJ sported an orange tanktop with army capri pants, with belt, sword, and sheath included. Conan wore a green t-shirt over a long whiteshirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing my red jersey with the number thirteen on it," Conan said.

I placed my black top hat on. "Rocky knows the location of our next object."

Conan and AJ stared at him excitedly. Rocky sighed. "Morocco. We need to go to Morocco."

"Well, then, we're off to Morocco!" Conan cheered. We left the store and headed over to the World Showcases, where different pavillions displayed a variety of countries, one country being Morocco. Rocky took us to the entrance of the plaza and stopped us in front of the fountain.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Say I wish to see the genie," he said.

"I wish to see the genie?" I asked.

"Did someone call my name?" a familiar voice asked. We spun around and our jaws dropped. Rocky tried to hide his face. In front of us was the most famous big, blue genie wearing a pair of gardening clothes.

"Sorry, I was just helping out some friends of mine cut some hedges," he said. He then transformed himself into a plant sculpture of a paper clip. "They needing some clipping." He then changed back into his normal self. "What can I do you for?"

"You're...you're...you're him!" Conan stuttered. "You're 'the' genie from 'Aladdin.' You're Genie!"

Genie turned red..literally. "Stop, I'm blushing."

I was in awe. Even after seeing some pretty famous characters, I was still in shock. Genie's grin faded into a gasp when he saw Rocky.

"Barakah?" he asked. "Is that you?"

Rocky seemed really nervous. He gulped and gave a weak wave. "Hi Dad."

Wait...WHAT!

"Hold up!" I yelled. "He's is your dad? Your dad is the Genie?"

"YES!" Rocky yelled. "Will please not make into such a big deal!"

A big deal? A BIG DEAL? Of course it was a big deal! His father was THE Genie! Why did he fail to mention that?

"Wow, it's been a long time, Rocky," Genie said.

"Dad, I don't want to talk right now," Rocky yelled. "Let's not forget I'm a villain, remember? Your son joined the dark side."

Whoa! Hello Repressed Past!

"Well, you're not a villain anymore," Genie said. "Actually you seem to be helping out someone. Who are these people anyway?"

"I'm AJ, this is Conan, and over there is Irene."

"Wait, you're the one who got with a human?" I asked. Everyone stared at me, most of them with disgusted looks.

"What?" I asked. "Rocky is also half human."

(**This is the continued part of the story. Sorry!)**

Genie transformed himself into what appeared to be Hamlet, hol and said, "At last, Poor Lila, I know her."

"Don't you dare bring her up!" Rocky yelled. He grinded his teeth and sighed. "Dad, we need to borrow the lamp. It's really important."

"Well, why didn't you say so kiddo." He snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared in mid-air. He opened the suitcase and began to search through it.

"I know it's in here somewhere." He threw random items out of the suitcase, including a rubber chicken, ballet shoes, a photograph of him and Aladdin, a celllphone, a dog (just kidding!), and other items I woulod never have thought up. He finally closed his suitcase and scratched his head. After a moment of thinking, a lightbulb appeared over his head (literally again).

"Now I remember!" The genie exclaimed. "I gave it to the Three Cabelleros!"

Rocky's eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"They needed it as reference to make a pinata. They promised to give it back."

Rocky rubbed the temples of forehead. "Fine, where are they?"

"Mexico, of course!" Genie transformed himself into a cabellero. "Ole!"

"So we're off to Mexico!" I cheered. Rocky gave me a vicious look. Obviously, he was not happy with me.

"Why don't you come with us?" AJ suggested to Genie. Rocky look positively horrified by the suggestion.

However, I noticed that Genie saw Rocky's face. Genie shook his head. "That's okay. I have some stuff to take care of anyway. Great to see you again, Rocky."

Rocky sighed, for the millionth time today. "Nice to see you too, Dad." He turned on his heels and started walking toward Mexico.

"Come on!" he yelled. We began to reluctantly follow. I looked back and saw Genie's face with even more crushed look than the time Aladdin broke his promise to him, and that's saying a lot.


	25. What is Love?

**Wow, I'm really bad.**

**First, I want to apoligize for not writing in so long. I got a lot going on in my life, so its hard to find time to write. Plus I haven't gotten any review in awhile, so that's not helping my situation any better. I'll make you guys a deal: If I get at least one review for this chapter, I'll have another chapter up within a week., and so on and so forth That's a promise. **

**Second, I just realized a second ago that the last chapter, "Like Father, Like Son," stopped halfway. I seriously didn't mean for that chapter to end like that. I know a bunch of you guys really hate me for that, so please forgive me. :-( I just fixed it right now, so if you wish, you can go back and read it before reading this chapter. Thank you so much for putting up with this story. I know it's been a hassle to read and ****I'm probably losing a lot of readers because of it, so thank you readers for still holding on.**

**Alright, on with the chapter.**

As we walked over to Mexican Pavilion, Rocky could not stop staring at me...at not in a good way either. I tried to block him by reading a little from the book.

_**Reader, believe me when I tell you this, I never intended to fall in love. I hardly believed in love. Love was something always out of reach for me. Women would hardly cast a first glance. But this woman is unlike any other.**_

**_For the sake of privacy, I will call her Rosethorn. She is the niece of McDuck (by marriage, of course) and was visiting him for the time being. I met her the first night I stayed there, while I was studying the blueprints. She came into my room, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a simple shirt. I was surprised by her appearance, not only because she was the first human I've seen all day who can actually see me, but also because she was breathtakingly beautiful. With a deep tan and exotic eyes, I could not tear my eyes away._**

**_"A human from the real world, I see," she said. "Don't get too many of those." Her voice was sharp, like thorn on a rose (Hence why I call her Rosethorn). She sat down the table, not a chair, but the table right where I was working. Luckily she didn't sit on my work, but she was still so very close to me that I could not concentrate. She started asking questions, not about my work, but rather my life. She asked about what I did, what I liked do, where did I want to go. I tried to answer simply to satisfy her and make her go away, but she would not stop asking. _**

**_F_****_inally, I had it. I asked her why she was asking me all these questions and she answered, "Because you interest me. I never met a human from the real world before." It then occured to me that perhaps the creatures in the Hundredth Dimension are just as interested in humans as we are with various Disney characters. I sighed and began to talk with her. _**

**_Oh, the conversations we had. It was as though we could talk forever. She was perhaps the most delightful person to talk to. She is a verry witty individual. We talked until after midnight, which when I decided to call it a night. She told me she hoped to talk to me again and I said that I did too. Although I knew I had grown a liking to her, I did not expect it to grow into love._**

I desperately wanted to read more, but I could feel Rocky's icy glare freeze the back of my neck. I finally turned around.

"I get it!" I yelled. "I'm sorry I said anything about you being half-human. That was a mistake."

"Why would you try to bring up my mom?" he hissed. "You already caused enough trouble by having me meet with my dad."

"Why didn't you mention that the Genie was your dad anyway?" I asked.

"See? There you go again. You're sticking your nose into my business," he yelled. "It's my life, not a stupid television show."

"Well, if you weren't so secretive all the time, maybe I wouldn't be so suspicious," I yelled back.

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?" he asked as we entered through the Mexican plaza. "Do you like me or something?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing..." I faltered off when I realized what I was saying. I could feel my face turning red. Rocky's face softened.

"Ah, _amor,_" a familiar voice spoke. We turned and saw two anthropomorphic birds: a green parrot, with a yellow jacket and and hat with a black tie, and a red roster, with a red caballero outfit and a sombrero, standing on top of a fountain. They both sighed in unison.

"Oh, we're not together," I quickly said, very nervously.

"Well, you should be because you two fight like old couple," the green parrot said in a Brazillian accent. He hopped off the fountain and stood beside me. He took my hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jose Carioca. Up there is my friend, Panchito."

Panchito hopped off the fountain and stood beside his friend. "Actually it's Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González the Third, but _mi amigos_ call me Panchito."

"That's a mouthful," AJ whispered to me, before introducing all of us. "We heard that you may be in possesion of a lamp borrowed from the genie. He said we could take it, if you'll let us have it."

"Oh that lamp," Jose said. "But of course, senorita. We have heard of your quest and be more than willing to help." He turned to his feather friend, who lifted up his sombrero to reveal the lamp. Not just a lamp. THE lamp. I mean, the lamp that Genie once lived in. The lamp that is now the sympbol for the movie "Aladdin."

And we were being handed it by a parrot and a rooster.

"Um thanks," Conan said, about to take the lamp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Another familiar voice yelled. We turned and I nearly fell to ground in shock.


	26. Genies Have No Rights

**AH! Two reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much hillyhp2590 and -miki123-! As promised, I wrote another within a week. Enjoy**

Standing only a few feet away from us was the well-known duck in the United States (and probably the world). He wore his signature blue sailor outfit, standing there, barely moving.

"Donald!" Panchito cried. "My feathered _amigo_. I thought you were with Mickey, trying to figure out how to save Minnie."

"Never mind that," Donald spoke, his voice sounding not as angry as I expected. "Why are you giving that lamp to those humans?"

"Why Donald, you out of everyone else, would know that these humans are on a mission to save our worlds," Jose said.

Donald still did not move. He stood there, looking emotionless. "Their mission is over. We found Minnie and she is safe."

"You did?" Conan asked. "But what about Ink Blot? What about the villains who have been trying to stop us?"

"We just fixed it," Donald spoke, his still indifferent. "Hand me the lamp."

Panchito looked down at the lamp and back at Donald. "Well, if you say so."

"Wait," Rocky said. "Why don't I hand Donald the lamp?" Now all of us were confused (except Donald, who I swear was half-asleep). Why would Rocky want to give the lamp to Donald? Panchito shrugged and gave the lamp to Rocky. Rocky stepped up to Donald and gasped.

"Donald, I didn't know your eyes were golden," he exclaimed. I looked closely and realized he was right. Donald's pupils had a golden ring around them. Rocky spun around and pointed his finger at a nearby tree. Red electricity zapped from his finger and hit near the tree. Donald shook his head.

"What happened?" he said. He looked at Rocky and started looking angry. "Hey! What did you do to me!"

Now that was the Donald Duck I knew.

A harsh yell came from behind the tree. Stepping out from behind the tree was one of the mmost famous Disney villains, carrying his golden snake staff, which was now broken.

"Rocky, you fool!" Jafar yelled. "Look what you've done!"

"Trust me, I'm still not satisified," Rocky yelled back. "I still seek revenge on you!"

"You think just because you no longer work for me means you're no longer mine," Jafar hissed. "Well you're wrong boy! You have a contract!" He took a scroll out of the pocket of his cape and opened it. At the bottom of the contract was Rocky's signature.

"I thought I destroyed that!" Rocky yelled.

"You didn't think it would be as easy that now, do you?" Jafar said. "You belong to me, Rocky, and you will obey my command. My first command is to destroy those humans and destroy the items they carry."

"Why would you want to destroy us?" Conan yelled. "We're finding the items that _you_ requested."

"Incompetent human!" Jafar hissed. "You actually think I want the worlds to be destroyed? I would never align myself with that other human."

_Destroyed? Other human?_ What was he talking about?

"Now, kill them, Rocky!" He raveled the scroll and pointed it at him. Red electrictity from the scroll zapped Rocky and encased him a red light. The red controlled Rocky's body movements. Rocky tried to fight it.

"No! You're not my master!" he cried. "I'm not a slave."

"By this contract you are," Jafar said, almost taunting him. "And this one is even harder to break than the last. You need to be the strongest man on the earth to break it."

"Or the strongest girl," I mumbled to myself. Rocky's hand lifted by themselves with red electricty coming from them. His fingers began trying to zap us. We ran, hiding behind the fountain, so his electricity zaps wouldn't hurt us.

"Conan, AJ, try to distract Jafar," I told them. "I'm going for the contract." My siblings nodded their heads and ran. AJ brought out her sword to block Rocky's zaps. Tears fell from Rocky's eyes everytime he tried to zap them.

I sneaked up behind Jafar, trying to keep quiet. Once I knew he was distracted, I jumped on his back. Jafar struggled, but my super-strength allowed me to hold on. With one hand around his neck, I reached for the contract he held in his hand. I pulled but he pulled back.

"You're not getting this, Child!" Jafar hissed.

"I don't want it!" I yelled. I pulled on it and he pulled back. We pulled on the contract so much that i broke apart...just as I had planned. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rocky stop glowing and immediately gaining control of his body. I jumped off Jafar's back and he gave me an angered look.

"Rocky's no longer yours," I said, with a smile. Jafar's portion of the contract turned to dust in his hand.

"No, he's yours," Jafar said. My portion of the contract suddenly became whole.in y hands. I unrolled it and inside it stated that Rocky belong to me. It even had me whole name on it.

"A genie is never free unless his master wishes it," Jafar told me. Rocky tightened his fists and jumped at Jafar. Jafar quickly disappeared into thin air before he attacked him. Rocky fell to the floor.

"I thought it was over," he whispered. I still stood there with the contract in my hand.

"Am...Am I your master?"

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, you are."

"But your half-genie. I thought you couldn't grant people's wishes."

"Yeah, but I can still be one's slave. The contract was a way of being owned. I thought I was able to escape it when I broke the contract before, but I guess only my master can do that."

"So the only way you can be someone's master..."

"Is if they have the contract in hand or they are able to break the contract. The problem is the contract become harder everytime it's broken."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because I didn't want to explain. Look, it doesn't matter now. You're my master and now I have to do everything you say."

This put me in an awkward position.


	27. Breathe

**YES, I HAVE RETURNED! Wow, I'm so sorry. I really don't want to explain why I was on hiatus for a couple of months (But let's just say part of it involved me being forced to write a story which I have grew to hate every time I wrote a chapter and I am so glad I'm done with it) and I just really want to continue on with the story. I'm crossing my fingers that I didn't lose readers because of it. **

**And, wow! Three reviews for my last chapter! That's more than I've ever received for a chapter (I know, pathetic, right?). Anyway, Thank you guys so much. **

I needed a better explanation than that. I had so many questions for him and I needed answers. I had to talk to him alone. As AJ and Conan chatted with the Three Caballeros, Rocky and I sat at a table far from them and behind a pillar, so they would not be able to see us. Rocky took a deep breath.

"I really don't know what to say," he admitted. "I guess you just ask questions and I'll answer them."

"I guess continue I want you to continue on with your story, starting from when you were banished," I told him. "You already explained to me how the contract is like your lamp, but instead of granting wishes, you act as a slave."

He breathed again. "Yeah, it was punishment for being half-genie and...well, let's just say I wasn't exactly a model citizen. I was a mischeivous child...look, the point is, I had it worse than full-genies."

"How did Jafar get ahold of the contract?" I asked.

He blushed. "I gave it to him."

"WHAT?"

"I was desperate," he exclaimed. "I was alone and he was the only one who offered me a home. He promised me power and acceptance if I joined him. I wasn't too excited about the power portion of the deal, but acceptance...well, that's what I always wanted and still do."

I nodded my head.

"Anyway, it turned out everything he offered me was all a lie. I worked for him for a half a year, and I was just as empty as I was when I first met him. I wasn't his friend. I was just his monkey-boy, doing evil deeds just because he told me to. I had to get out, so I broke the contract, thinking I was free, and ran away. A few days later, Mickey found me wandering and tried to comfort me. I denied his attempts. I wanted only to be alone. I had been hurt so badly I wanted nothing to do with anyone. Instead of pestering me, he suggested that I stayed at the elevator in the Tower of Terror hotel. I took his suggestion and have stayed there ever since. I was all alone...that is until you showed up."

I was unsure whether or not he meant that as good thing or not. Actually my head was feeling a little lightheaded, unable to think.

"Maybe you should breathe," Rocky suggested. I breathed and realized I was holding my breath. I don't know why I was. I guess his story was so intriguing, I thought if I breathed, I would ruin the magic of it.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "So how can I free you?"

"Well, if you ask me to be free, I'm free."

I sat for a moment, staring at him. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. When I first saw him, his soul seemed completely closed off from everbody, but now staring into his eyes, I saw a hope of some kind. I couldn't explain it.

"I...I don't think I want to let you go."

He breathed, blinking. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess if I let you go now, I might not see from you again." I did not mean to say that. I mean I was thinking it, and feeling it, but I don't why I was. He reached for my hand and gently stroked it. My body relaxed and tensed up at the same time. I finally realized what was going on with me. I couldn't believe I didn't know what it was. I've felt it before. I bit my lip.

"I can understand," he said. I looked into his big puppy dog brown eyes again and now I couldn't pull away. Yep, I knew what exactly this feeling was. I think I knew it before, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"As crazy as this sounds, I don't think I want you to let me go just yet either," he admitted. I shivered. This couldn't be happening to me. This whole adveture is too dream-like for something like this to happen.

"You're holding your breath again," he said. I opened my mouth, but no air came out. I didn't know what to do. His chair right beside mine. He leaned closer to my face.

"Breathe." His lips pressed against mine. And I breathed. Seconds (or was it minutes? I couldn't tell) later, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, don't be." I gave him a small, but sincere, smile. "I'm having similar feelings."

_"Eww!" Both Parker and Noah interrupted. Irene giggled. _

_"Do you not like the kissing?" _

_Both boys responded by sticking their tongues out, pretending to be gagging._

_"Hey, one day, you boys will like that sort of thing," she said._

_"Yeah right," Noah said, rolling his eyes._

_"Alright, I'll get to the exciting part," Irene told them. "Your Uncle Conan actually interrupted us at this point..."_

"Ah! How cute!" Conan said sarcastically, leaning against the pillar Rocky and I were trying to hide behind. I gave him a deathly glare.

"Have you ever heard a privacy?" I spat.

"No." I got up and pushed the table lightly. The light push caused the table to slide into Conan's stomach. He wheezed.

"Hey, watch your strength there!" he called out.

"So what's the next item on our list?" AJ asked. After Conan coughed, he pulled out the list.

"We only have two items left: _Pteropus Vampyrus _and a dinosaur egg."

"What's a _Pteropus Vampyrus_?" I asked.

"It's latin for vampire bat," he explained. I lifted an eyebrow.

"A vampire bat? Was there even a Disney character that was a bat?" I asked.

"What about that bat from _Anastastia?_" AJ asked.

"That movie was by Fox, not Disney," Conan said, grumbling.

"I actually know where you can find both a bat and a dinosaur egg," Rocky said. We all looked up.

"The Animal Kingdom."

**Yeah! Sorry it wasn't as exciting. Please review! **


	28. Darker Skies

**Hooray for summer! Random tidbit about me: I don't get brain-freezes, so I can eat ice cream as fast as I want! YEAH!**

**Sorry, I'm in joyful mood and when I'm joyful, I become random. Thank you to -miki123- and Lights aura858 for reviewing even after I haven't updated in months. You guys are awesome! Anyway, onto the story. **

As we walked over to the Symbol Doors, so we could go into the Animal Kingdom, Rocky and I kept looking at each other and then looking away. Whatever just happened between us a few minutes ago, it wasn't yet confirmed or figured out, so now we were put into this awkward position. We wanted to talk to each other, but both of us were too nervous to say anything. I had to distract myself. I continued on with the book I was reading.

**_Rosethorn is unlike anyone I've met. She is confident, but classy. Her words are normally dipped in sarcasm but she knows what she's doing. Unlike me, she isn't afraid to take control. She is my opposite and yet we are so much alike. We are both curious about the world and we are both intelligent when need be. _**

**_I looked forward to seeing her when I woke up. I would always try to find some way of speaking to her, like asking her where certain items were or how to get to a certain room (these questions never got old because McDuck Manor is quite large). After asking her, she would always lead me herself to where the certain room or item is instead of just telling me. I would then use this time to talk to her as much I could._**

**_During one of these talks, I was stopped by Honest John. He pulled me aside and asked if I liked her. I told him no and it was the truth. I didn't like her. My feeling were much stronger than that. He sighed and said, "That's good because we have an important mission to attend to. Besides, Real World humans aren't allowed to be with Hundredth Dimension characters, remember?" _**

**_My heart fell. My body grew cold. How I could forget? How could this be possible? The one woman I loved and she was unavailable? _**

**_That night, I couldn't even work. I was so upset, I wouldn't even eat dinner that night. A dark cloud had came into my life and it was not going away anytime soon. _**

My heart fell. My body grew cold. Just as Honest John's news placed a dark cloud over the author's happiness, I too could feel my life becoming a little less sunnier. Rocky touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Irene?" he asked, being sincerely concerned.

"Yeah," I lied. We had just passed through the Symbol Doors and were now in the Animal Kingdom, walking over to the Maharaja Jungle Trek in Asia. We stepped in the flying fox, aka bat, portion of the trek. We were a bit awestruck when we looked inside the flying fox environment for right in the middle of the ground was what appeared to be a dinosaur egg.

"How did that get here?" I asked.

"Just don't tell anyone," a voice spoke. We turned around and saw an African American woman with a safari outfit on and colorfully beaded dreadlocks.

"Jess?" AJ said.

"I wanted to help," she said. "I can't just stand and watch you almost die every time. Besides, you four have worked so hard. Now get in there and get that egg and bat."

AJ grinned from ear to ear. "I'll go in. I'm not scared anymore anyways." AJ stepped over the bar and headed over to the egg. I turned to Rocky, biting my lip.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" I whispered into his ear. I had to settle this now. He nodded his head. As we walked over to a corner, I gave Conan evil eyes, telling him to stay away. He only smiled and looked back at AJ. As soon we were good distance away, I started to speak.

"Listen about what happened, I apologize," I told him. "You know we are not allowed to be together, right?"

"I know," he said simply.

"I mean, this is perhaps one of the biggest rules in the world," I continued.

"I know."

"I mean, from I've seen, you can get into really big trouble because of it."

"I know."

"...And for some reason, you don't care."

He smiled. "Irene, I've been hated and despised all my life. Somehow I am always in trouble. No one in this world cares about what I do anymore. Why would it matter not if I was with you or not? Besides you own me, remember? I'm your slave. You can do whatever you want with me."

"But what's going to happen afterwards? Say we do get out of this alive and well. Do I go back to my world and never see you again?"

He tucked my hair behind my ear (which, I'm not going to lie, is a pretty sexy move) and kissed me on the lips _(Sorry Noah and Parker!)_. "Well, let's enjoy the time we have together. Irene, I really like you and I'm not afraid to admit it." He kissed me once more, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_"Alright, boys, I'll skip this part, if it's that bad." Irene rolled her eyes._

I would say about ten minutes past, until we heard a scream. We ran back into the room and saw that bats had now overrun the room. Everyone was ducking as bats swooped and swished through the air. I screamed, dropping to the floor as bats flew over my head. Each one of the bats was screeching loudly.

"What happened?" I yelled over the screeching. AJ yelled something, but I could barely hear her. She said something about her trying to catch a bat and then accidentally taking out her sword.

Rocky dropped to the floor beside me and placed his arm around my back. "Hang on!" He placed his hand above his head and a red light came down around us and encased us in a transparent shield. We stood up as the shield protected us from the bats.

"We have to get the others," I told him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my brother and Jess, who were huddled, close together. The two passed through the shield and were now safely inside. Once realizing they were no longer in danger, they stood up.

AJ saw us and ran as fast she could to us, screaming. She finally entered the shield with the egg tightly in her hands. We ran like crazy out of the trek until we finally reached the outside, free from bats. As we caught our breaths, Rocky let down shield. I fell down to the ground, looking around me. It had been dark for hours now. Everyone had gone home, so we had the whole park to ourselves.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Time for you guys pay up," a deep voice spoke. We turned and saw a completely black figure, staring at us. I am not kidding you. He was so dark, he looked like he was covered in ink and all you could see was his eyeballs. That's when it hit me.

"Phantom Blot."

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry! I'm updating a lot faster since its summer. Reviews will make it go by faster!**


	29. Breakfast for Dinner

**Happy 4th of July! In celebration of our nation's independence, I have decided to update (what that has to do with independence Day, I have no clue. However, I did listen to cool (somewhat) Independence Day-themed songs (("'Merican" by Descendents, "Star-Spangled Banner" by Jimi Hendrix, etc.)) so I guess that still makes me patriotic). Please enjoy!**

Phantom Blot did not come alone. By his side were a group of dog-faced men wearing uniform red sweatshirts, green hats, blue pants, brown shoes, and black eye masks. Each wore a prisoner tag with different numbers and mean grins. They carried weapons of all kinds: swords, clubs, etc.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought the Beagle Boys to help me out," Phantom Blot spoke. "I just wanted to make sure that no funny business goes down."

"Are you here to collect the items?" Conan asked, rather bravely I must admit.

"If by items, you mean you, then yes," Phantom Blot answered. "If by items, you mean the items in your bag...well, you'll settle that later."

"With whom?" Conan questioned.

Although we could not see it, Phantom Blot appeared to be smiling. "Follow me."

We had no other choice. With Jess between Conan and AJ and Rocky holding my hand (be still my heart), we followed Phantom Blot while the Beagle Boys followed behind us.

The moon had become our only light as Phantom Blot led us through from one empty park to the next. Stepping into the Magic Kingdom, we were led to King Arthur's Carousel. At first I was confused why we were led to such a random ride until Phantom Blot pressed the eye of on the horses. A secret door opened on the floor of the ride. One of the Beagle Boys pushed me in the back, pressing me to move forward. I couldn't help but smile when Rocky gave the Beagle Boy a dirty look.

Following Phantom Blot, we walked through the secret door and down a flight of cobblestone stairs. The stairs were not long, for after I reached the fifth step, I could see the room down below me. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table, with six chairs seated around the table. A beautiful chandelier hanged on the tall ceiling, lighting up the whole room. Although the room seemed plain now, I knew if it was well-decorated, it would seem grand.

Seated at the head of the table was a man. Nothing special about him. Just a man. He was a handsome man, I suppose, for someone in his mid-thirties. He had curls of auburn hair and glittering green eyes. I would have been dazzled by his eyes had they not seem to be filled with so much evil in them.

"Ah, I've been expecting you all," he said. "All of you please, but I request that Jess sit at the other end of me."

Everything in my body told me that this was wrong and whatever was going to happen was not going to be pretty. But, like I said before, I had no choice.

All of took a seat and, just as the man said, Jess sat at the other end of the table.

"Are you the one who kidnapped Minnie Mouse?" AJ demanded. The man merely smiled.

"She is quite safe, my dear, do not worry about her. You have much more things to worry about than her life."

"Did you send those villains to stop us?" Conan asked.

The man frowned. "Of course not. I have nothing to do with those foolish Disney characters, save for Phantom Blot and the Beagle Boys here."

"Then why did you ask us to find those items?" I asked.

The man shook his head. "I was told at first that detectives were searching for these items. Was I surprised to find that they were only children whose names just happened to be consistent with suspense literature."

He gazed at us in an evil manner. "So, Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, and Irene Jane James, did you collect the items?"

I picked up my bag and dumped the items onto the table. Reluctantly I threw the hat down with it.

"Here are your precious items. Now give us Minnie and promise us that you will do no harm to our worlds."

The man tsked. "Not until I see to it that you actually brought the items I requested." He looked over at his minions. "Beagle Boys, set it up."

This was when the scene became awkward. The items were now being placed at different parts of the room. The golden cup and the stop sign were placed in front of Jess. The dinosaur egg was cracked open and what seemed like a recently homemade omelet was dropped from the shell onto the stop sign. Bruce's incisor was used to cut open the Zultan battery, but instead of an omelet like the egg, a strange orange juice was poured out of the battery and into the lamp. The lamp was then shaken by one of the Beagle Boys and poured into the cup. The man placed the hat on his head, much to my dismay.

"Ah now the scene is set," he said. Now I was really confused. All that I saw was that Jess was being made breakfast from the items we collected.

"I don't understand," she admitted. The man pouted.

"Something's missing...ah, yes, the guitar and bat."

Rocky leapt to his feet. "This has gone far enough. What are you doing? What is going on? Who are you anyway?"

"Well, Child, I'm trying to get Jess to remember," The man said.

"Remember what?" Rocky yelled.

"Her identity."

I was little confused. To me it seemed Jess had no identity. She/He consistently changed into different people, her/his personality always changing.

"_She_ used to have one," the man continued. "I should know. I'm her brother-in-law."

"Brother-in law?" Jess asked.

The man smiled. "You must remember Jess. It's me, Quinn. You married my brother."


	30. Bargaining 101

**Sharing a computer with two other people little time for writing. Sadly my laptop is down, so it'll take a little more time to write (Probably once every two weeks). I am still determined to finish this story. Now, on with the story!**

My breathing grew heavier. My eyes were about to pop out of my skull. It couldn't be! it couldn't be the same Quinn from the story I was reading. I assumed the story was fake, just a silly narrative. I kept my ears open as Jess looked at him with a confused look.

"My brother-in-law?" Jess questioned. "But that's impossible. You're a human from the real world."

"Ah, yes," Quinn said, still smiling, even though I could immediately sense frustration. "The rule: no character from the Hundredth Dimension shall be with a real world human, and yet it seems like everyone is breaking that rule, nowadays." I swear he gave Rocky an evil glare.

"Well, you're not the only one who broke the rule, Jess," he continued. "I too almost broke the rule, that is until a certain pair stopped me and embarrassed me..." He stood up, his face now red. "In front...of the...entire...KINGDOM!"

This couldn't be happening, and yet here I was witnessing it. My new favorite story was becoming a reality.

"Listen, I for one do not know what you are talking about," Jess said as she stood up. "All I know is that it is my duty to protect these children, and from the looks of things, I think they will soon be in great danger if they stay."

"NO!" Quinn yelled. "Not until you tell me where the book is."

"What book?"

"The book that my brother wrote! The book that he wrote the password in...the password that unlocks the veil and reveals the Hundredth Dimension to the Real World."

I kept quiet.

"Unlock the veil?" Conan asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Money, my boy!" Quinn responded. "I was humiliated by my brother and a foolish fox. The fox came to my wedding, as I was marrying Rose Red, and revealed to everyone in the Hundredth Dimension that I was human. He was planning to lift the veil, so I could be humiliated in front of all the guests in the Real World, but my brother took Jess and escaped into the Real World, using the password.

"After my humiliation, I hid in the Real World and decided, what if I lifted the veil and revealed the Disney characters to be real? Imagine the publicity I would receive. Guests would want to visit the Hundredth Dimension...for a price, of course."

"Characters aren't prisoners! They're living beings!" I said. "And the Hundredth Dimension is dangerous. People could die here. And the characters would be confused in the Real World. Chaos would ensue!"

"I wouldn't speak up so quickly, Miss James," he snapped. "I may be mistaken, but aren't you from the Real World, too?"

"You won't get away with it!" Jess said. "You won't find that book of which you speak."

"Oh yes I will, and you'll tell me," Quinn barked. "You and Lucas made a foolish move to come back here after five years. Now you have been transformed into a guardian, so you will forget your memories, and my brother is transformed into a bat."

"What?"

"This dinner was your last memory. Lucas and you had this strange breakfast/dinner here. He wore a similar hat to the one I wear on my head and he was playing the exact guitar that the boy holds. I found you here and both of you ran, with the book. Took me a month, but I was able to find out what happened to you both."

"This is crazy!" Jess screamed.

"You better remember and tell where that book is...or someone will get hurt." He snapped his fingers and the Beagle Boys went into the back. They came out with a familiar female mouse who was wearing handcuffs and a handkerchief around her mouth.

"Minnie!" All of us cried.

"Tell me, or she dies!" he yelled. My body shivered. I placed my hand on the book, which was tucked in my skirt and hidden under my shirt. This book was the only thing that could stop this...but would it be worth it?

"But I don't remember!" Jess yelled.

"You have ten seconds!"

"Wait!" I called out. "I have the book!" Everyone's eyes were on mine. I slipped the book out of my skirt and displayed it to them. Conan's mouth dropped.

"But...how?"

"I found it at the Haunted Mansion," I explained. "I'll give it to you if you promise to let go of us and spare Minnie's life."

Quinn smiled. "That can be arranged. However, I'm afraid I won't let all of you go. Jess is of some value to me, as well you know."

"You let all of us go or no deal!" I stammered. This was scary for me. The last time I bargained for an item was when I was in New York, and I ended up paying three dollars for a crappy magnet. This was worse! I was dealing with people's lives!

"I've got another idea!" Rocky said and grabbed my hand. The scenery quickly changed. No longer were we underneath the carousel, but rather inside a flying elephant, on the Dumbo Ride (luckily this Dumbo was on the ground). I turned to Rocky, giving him an evil glare.

"What are you thinking?" I yelled. "My brother and sister are still in there! He'll kill them!"

"No he won't," Rocky wheezed, obviously drained from his use of magic. "He'll need them to find us. What were you thinking? Do you realize what could have happened if you gave him that book?"

"I was scared! He was threatening my friends!" I hissed. "Now what, genius?"

"We need to find the password and destroy it," he said. "Is it in there?"

I looked through the pages. He wrote one more article after the last one I read.

**_This will be my last entry. I have discovered the password and yet, I am not happy. I will only be happy if I am with my beloved Rosethorn. So I have made my decision: I am taking her away with me to the Real World. We have discussed it. I will lift the veil for only a minute so we will escape. As for my friend, Honest John...well, Reader, I lied to him. I told him I could not figure out the password in time and must withdraw from the plan. He understood and allowed me to leave. This may sound horrible, but what else could I do? I'm a fool...a fool in love. Lucky Dog Loves Rose Thorn!_**

It was beautiful, but it revealed nothing. I told this to Rocky and he sighed.

"I guess we'll have to go to the room with the machine that controls the veil and make sure it is locked and safe from Quinn."

"But how do we get there?" I asked. "You're still weak."

A loud double honk from a car filled the air. We turned and spotted a cartoon taxi cab, along with a famailar white rabbit, wearing red overalls and a ridiculous bowtie, in the driver's seat. The taxi pulled over beside them and the rabbit's eyes widened.

"Rocky, is that you?" he asked.

"No, it's Jimi Hendrix, you moron!" the taxi yelled at him.

"Roger! Benny!" Rocky exclaimed as the he hopped out of the elephant. "Can you give us a ride to the castle?"

"No problem, Rocky," Benny said, opening his door. "Hop in!"

Rocky helped me out of the elephant and we walked over to them.

"This is Irene," Rocky introduced me.

"Nice-looking dame, Rocky," Benny commented.

"Yeah, reminds me of Jessica," Roger said. Hearts appeared in his eyes. "Aw, my love dove!"

I laughed as I entered the cab. "How fast can you go?"

"How long can you hold your lunch?" Benny asked.


	31. Meeting the Mouse

I understood what Benny meant as soon as he took off. Luckily, I've been on roller coasters meaner than Benny's driving, so I was able to handle it. I can not describe the trip for Benny was going to fast for me to see anything. All I can say is that we at the castle within minutes.

"Here we are," Benny announced. "Cinderella's Castle."

I'm not sure if it was because we were in the Hundredth Dimension or it was normally like this, but Cinderella's Castle lit up the night with its pastel color shining around it. Rocky took my hand and helped me out of the cab.

"Thanks for the ride the guys," Rocky said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Roger said, taking out his hand. "Put 'em there, pal."

Rocky shook his hand, but jumped almost as though he was shocked. Rocky finally pulled away. Roger laughed, lifting up his hand.

"The hand buzzer!" he said, not even trying to stop his laughs. "Gets 'em every time!"

"Roger, you dope!" Benny drove off with Roger laughing off into the dark. Rocky looked down at his hand and laughed.

"You know, I never found that joke funny until now."

I had to laugh. It felt good to laugh after all the dangers I've been put through. He took my hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go save the world, shall we?" He led me to a side door of the castle, near the entrance. He jiggled at the door knob, but it was obviously locked. I let get of his hand and simply pushed the door. It feel down with ease.

"That'll work." He took my hand again and led me inside. It was dark at first but there was a sliver of light at the end of the corner. I let Rocky lead me to the light and as soon we got there, I realized we were standing behind a quilt or a tapestry of some kind. I lifted up the tapestry and was in awe at who I was staring at.

It appeared that I was in an office of some kind. There was a desk in the middle of the room, standing on a star-studded carpet. Sitting at the desk was the most famous mouse of all time.

"M-m-m..." I was so surprised, I couldn't even speak. The familiar character stood up also in awe.

"Irene James?" he said, saying my name. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind us being here, your highness," Rocky said, stepping forward, pulling me with him, "but we need your help."

"Mickey Mouse," I finally spat out. The character let out his signature laugh as he stepped away from his desk and up to us.

"Shucks, Irene, you don't have to seem so nervous," he said. "You are just as important to this world as I am, if not more."

"That's what we came here for," Rocky continued. "We need to lock the doors of the room that controls the veil that hides the Hundredth Dimension from the Real World. A human named Quinn wants to remove the veil permanently."

"Quinn? Quinn has my dear Minnie?" Mickey said, his tone now more serious. "Does he have Jess?"

"Yes, and AJ and Conan!" I exclaimed, finally finding my voice.

Mickey frowned. "This is serious. Does he know the password?"

"No, he thinks he'll find it in this book," I said, lifting up the journal. "But I've read it and I can't find any evidence of a password anywhere."

Mickey sighed. "I was hoping it would."

"Why? Don't you know the password?" Rocky asked.

"I'm afraid not. Follow me." Mickey opened another door and we followed him down a stone hallway. Pictures of famous Disney scenes, such as Belle dancing with Beast and Peter Pan flying with Wendy and the boys, outlined the walls. I had a little trouble concentrating on what Mickey was saying because I was so intrigued by the walls (Curse my ADD). Luckily, I was able to remember what he said.

"You see, Lucas Dodge was so smart, he changed the password, so only he would know it and no one would ever try to open the veil again. He opened it for only a few seconds, just enough time for him and Jess to run away. This happened five years ago.

"Only two months ago, Jess and Lucas returned, so Jess could revisit her home. However, Lucas left Quinn in the Hundredth Dimension and since then he has been trying to seek revenge on his brother while plotting ways to turn the Hundredth Dimension into a get-rich-quick scheme. While Jess and Lucas were having dinner, Quinn attacked them. Luckily, they escaped, coming to me for help. I turned to my magician, Merlin, who was able to change Jess into a guardian and Lucas into a bat. As guardian, Jess would have many personalities and will not remember her own until she is reunited with Lucas."

"But Quinn seems to think that she would remember if he set the mood for her," I piped up. "He had us go all over the Disney World so he could make her breakfast."

"Oh there's more to it then that," Mickey continued. "He was hoping one of you would find the journal while searching for these items. Each item is placed in a different part of the Hundredth Dimension. by searching every corner, he was hoping one of you would stumble upon it...and you did it seems."

I stopped. I was starting to realize something as he told me this story. "You knew this all along. That's why you asked Jess to find detectives to search for the items. You wanted us to find the journal as well."

"But I thought you would bring the items to me before you ran into Quinn," Mickey explained. He stopped in front of a door. "I wanted the journal so I could know the password and then burn it so Quinn would never find it. But...instead I put everyone in danger."

Mickey opened the door. "This is the room the controls the veil."


	32. Transformations and Changes

**MY LAPTOP FINALLY WORKS! YES! My laptop has been on the fritz and now I can finally go online and write! HOORAY!**

Mickey's hand reached down toward the knob, but stopped shortly before he could touch it. BOth Rocky and I immediately saw what the problem was..

The door was already open.

It wasn't completely open, only a slither of space was between the door and doorway. Still, that meant the door was unlocked and that meant...

Mickey pushed the door opened and all three of us bolted into the room. Just as I expected, AJ was at the computer in the middle of the room, staring up at big screen on the wall, while Conan stood beside her, trying to help her out, and Quinn hovered over them, like vulture making sure his prey didn't escape, while Phantom Blot held Jess and Minnie, making sure they didn't escape. Everyone looked up at us. Only Quinn smiled.

"About time you arrived, Irene," he said. "I was wondering when you were going to give me the password I needed to complete my plan."

"Q-Q-Quinn!" Mickey stuttered. "How did you get in here?"

"Ah, I would like to thank this young man, here," he said, placing his hand on Conan's shoulder. "His knowledge of how to pick locks came quite in handy."

I was about to yell at Conan for not telling me he knew how to pick locks, until I saw the fear in eyes, knowing he could soon die. I held back my anger.

"So why don't you hand me that book?" Quinn placed his hand out.

"There is no password in here!" I yelled. "I read every page! It's not here!"

Howver as I said that last word, the password finally entered my brain. I don't mean psychically or magically or anything like that. I just realized it. Staring at the screen, I saw five boxes that AJ had to type in. The pasword was a five-worded password. I flipped through the book and found the sentence.

**_Lucky Dog Loves Rose Thorn._**

In the rest of passages, he wrote her nickname as one word: "Rosethorn." In this sentence, he split the name into two words. The sentence contained five letters. It was the password. It had to be.

"I see you figured it out," Quinn spoke. I looked up at him. I knew what to do. I had to take him out of the Hundredth Dimension and back into the Real World. I looked down at my bracelet and smiled. I had a plan.

"I did," I said. "AJ, call me right now."

"What?" Quinn asked. I stared in AJ's eyes, giving her an intense, serious look (at least I hope I did). She got the hint and took her cellphone out of her purse. My cellphone buzzed in my skirt pocket. I answered it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Just stay on the line," I said. Quinn gave me a dirty look.

"What is the point of all this?" he asked. I smiled.

"To distract you."

Rocky lifted the book, which I gave to him as Quinn watched AJ take out her cellphone. "Bye!" Rocky said and disappeared in front of our eyes, along with the book. I placed my cell in my pocket, still on with AJ. Quinn gave me an angered look.

"Why you little..."

I gave him a punch in the the stomach, which led him to double over. I caught the hat on his head before it fell off. I placed it back on my head.

"Thank you," I said. I ran over to Phantom Blot and lifted my fist up. He stared at my fist as I moved it around and then kneed him the stomach. He too doubled-over and I kneed him in the head. As he fell down, unconcious, he let go of Minnie, who ran over to her beloved, and Jess, whom I hugged and grabbed her hand. I turned to Mickey and Minnie.

"Run, your majesties!" I yelled. Mickey grabbed Minnie's hand and bolted out the door. I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"Hey Quinn!" I yelled. He looked up, appearing to be extremely angry at me.

"If you want me you got catch me!" I said and ran out the door, with Jess following close behind me. We exited out of the castle, running at break-neck speed. I had to keep ahead of Quinn...at least until the time is right.

With much difficulty, I pulled out my cellphone and lifted it to my ear.

"Lucky Dog Loves Rose Thorn," I wheezed into the phone.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Type it in," I said. "Lucky Dog Loves Rose Thorn."

A minute later, AJ said, "Oh my god, it worked."

"I know," I said as I tried to dodge a trash can. "When I give the signal, lift the veil. And then I'll tell you to close it. Can you do that?"

"Easy as cake," she said. I finally stopped in front of the Haunted Mansion, both Jess and I were breathing heavily.

"You...you said Lucky Dog," she breathed. "I know that name. I remember calling someone that."

I blinked. "Jess, this Lucky Dog loves you. He called you Rosethorn."

"Rosethorn...yeah, that sounds extremely familiar." Suddenly her body began to change. Her body went through a whirlwind of colors and shapes. Slowly, she was changing from one person to the next. She looked at her hand.

"What's happening?" Her voice was dull, almost computerlike. It was hard to identify her gender.

"I think you're slowly starting to get your identity back," I said. "You'll finally get it when you find your husband."

"My...my husband..." her body changed at much more rapid pace now. She sat down on the ground. "My husband...Lucas..."

"Foolish brother of mine." Quinn stepped up, not as composed as he seemed before. Now he was furious.

"You...Will...Pay!"

I lifted the celphone ot my ear. "Now AJ!" Suddenly, my body started to tingle. I could see a slight shimmer in the air, which soon disappeared. Had I blinked, I might have missed it. Quinn looked around and laughed.

"This is your plan? Lifting the veil, just as I wanted?"

I snorted. "Not quite." I grabbed his hand and spun him around, holding him down. He tried to pull away, but my super strength kept him down. I carefully ripped off my bracelet and quickly placed it on his arm.

"Now AJ!" Another shimmer later and we were back in the Hundredth Dimension. During the change, I felt my strength drain from my body. He was no longer as easy to hold onto. He threw his head back and I fell to the ground. He turned to me, now powerful and more angrier than I've ever seen him. I was frightened. I forgot to take the power of strength into account. He grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me in the air. My feet dangled as I struggled, but it was no use. Not even Hercules could pull away from him.

"You are a foolish and stupid girl," he spat. "Did you really think you could stop me?"

I tried to kick him, but my legs were too short. I was helpless.

"Now you will know the true meaning of..." His monolgue was cut off by Jess, who jumped on top of his back placing her hands around his eyes. I once again dropped to the floor. While he struggled to pull the everchanging Jess off his back. However, her transformations made it difficult for to shake her.

"Jess, get the bracelet off!" I called out. She tried to reach for his arm, but her transforming made difficult for him to stand still. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it. I needed a miracle.

Suddenly, a small dark figure flew across his arm and snatched the bracelet off. Quinn screamed and Jess flew off his back. I stood there frozen. Quinn seemed different. I don't know how to explain it. Something was just off. He walked around, like a mad men, searching, trying to find us.

But he couldn't see us.

"It worked!" I shouted. "Yes! It worked!" I lifted my cellphone up to my ear. "AJ, get your butt over to the Haunted Mansion. We won!"

I turned off my cellphone before I could hear her response, but I think I heard a squeal on the other end. As I slipped my selphone into my pocket, I saw the dark figure fly down to the ground and land by my feet. I fianlly really realized what the figure was as it placed my bracelet down.

My savior was a bat.

Jess stepped up to the bat a little nervously. "Lucas..."

The bat turned to face Jess and flew up to her face. Jess lifted a hand out and the bat perched on her palm. The two both transformed before my eyes. The bat changed into a tall, gangly red-haired man as Jess finally settled into a beautiful young Hispanic women. The wrapped their arms around each other lovingly.

She smiled. "Lucky Dog."

He kissed her on the lips. "Hello Rosethorn."


	33. The Truth

**This is abnormal for me. Normally I don't have the time to write the night after and then update, but in this situation, I can and I have to. This week, I will be really busy, so busy I might not write for a month or even two and I have only one chapter left on this, so I decided finish it now. Consider it an end-of-the-summer gift. READ ON!**

As wonderful as this scene was between Lucas and Jess, I couldn't help but wonder where Lucas came from. My question was answered when Rocky exited the mansion with thre hitchhiking ghosts behind.

"These three actually knew about Lucas the whole time," Rocky called out. "He's been living in the Haunted Mansion with them." He ran up to me and gave the biggest and best hug in the world.

"We did it," he whispered in to my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I lifted my head back and kissed him on the lips.

"Ahem," a familiar voice coughed. We turned and saw AJ and Conan standing behind Mickey and Minnie. Rocky pulled away from me.

"Your highness," he stuttered. "I can explain..."

"I just met with you father recently," the mouse interrupted. "He said you have a new master, is this correct?"

Rocky blinked. "Y-y-yes. Irene now has my contract."

"Well, according to your contract, you must do everything your master tells you," he continued. "Even if it means having to live with her in the Real World."

I placed my hand over my mouth. I didn't think about the contract. I mean, Rocky did say I controlled and I could whatever I wanted with him, but I didn't think I could get him to live in the Real World.

"Well, Irene, would you like Rocky to live in the Real World? I know a cast member who would be willing to take him in."

Rocky smiled immensely, shaking his head. I too shook my head. "Yes, Rocky, I want you to live in the Real World."

"Then it is done." Mickey shook my hand and Rocky's hand. "I wish you both the best of luck." I couldn't help but smile. Everything turned out all right. Everyone was safe. I was safe. Everything was finally at peace.

_"Now that's a ridiculous story!" Noah yelled. Irene laughed._

_"Why so?"_

_"Well, you're telling us that Lucas and Jess, our _parents_, met in this Disney World, fell in love, was changed into a bat and a identity-less creature, and helped saved the worlds."_

_"I don't see anything strange about that," Irene said as she shrugged. _

_"Is it true, Aunt Irene?" Parker asked. "Did Mommy and Daddy really do all that stuff?"_

_"Of course they didn't, Parker," Noah said. "It's all just a story. She even said it happened five years ago. We were alive five years ago, remember. You were only one, but still..."_

_"Yes, but if I remembered correctly, didn't you stay at your grandparent's for a short amount time," Irene said. _

_Noah's eyes widened. __"Yeah. We stayed there for about a month five years ago."_

_"That's the same amount of time that Aunt Irene said our parents were trapped in the Hundredth Dimension," Parker said gleefully._

_"Well, yeah, but she knew that already and and just used it for the story." Noah's head feel on his pillow as he sighed._

_"I won't lie, though. That was actually a pretty neat story." Irene tucked Noah in and kissed him on the forehead._

_"So I guess bedtime stories aren't so dumb, after all?" Irene jokingly asked._

_"Well...not all of them." Noah hugged Irene. "Good night Aunt Irene."_

_"Good night Aunt Irene!" Parker cooed. "Thanks for the story." Irene kissed Parker on the forehead. after finishing tucking him in, she walked over to the doorway and turned off the light._

_"Good night boys. Sweet dreams." She closed the door slightly and and headed to the living room. She slipped the book back into her bag and took out her cellphone. She pressed a couple of numbers and lifted phone up to her ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Jess, it's me."_

_"Oh, hi Irene. How're the boys?"_

_"The boys are fine. Um, I hope you don't mind but I told them."_

_"What?"_

_"They think it's just a story, don't worry."_

_"Irene, I don't care. They're a little too young to be hearing about that."_

_"They should know though. It just doesn't seem right."_

_Jess sighed. "You're right. I know you are. But...they're going to be asking questions tomorrow and, well..."_

_Irene smiled. "I think you should take them to Disney World. Maybe this Saturday. Lucas has passes."_

_There a pause for a moment and finally an answer, "I think I will."_

_"Sorry I told them."_

_"I'm actually a little glad you did. You're better at telling stories than I am."_

_Irene laughed. "Well, I'll see you when you get home."_

_"Oh, are you going out with Rocky tomorrow?"_

_Irene blushed. "Perhaps. Why?"_

_"Tell him thanks for everything. I never officially thanked him, so..."_

_"I will. Good night Jess."_

_"Good night Irene."_

_Click..._

**_Well, Readers, I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all my readers who actually stuck with this story for over a year and to those who actually sat and took the time to review. You guys are amazing! Thanks for giving me an excuse to do what I love most. Thanks everyone! _**


End file.
